Prince
by kaworukunchan
Summary: Spoiler del 6º libro. No lo leas si no queréis saber qué pasa. Cuenta el final... más o menos.
1. Sectumsempra

- ¿Malfoy? No… por favor, no…yo no quería…por favor…

Harry se acercó corriendo al rubio que yacía ensangrentado en el suelo, tenía una fea herida en el pecho, como si una espada le hubiese atravesado. El moreno se arrodilló y se puso el cuerpo en sus rodillas, mirando al otro chico con gran temor.

" No…no puede ser, yo no quería que pasara esto" – pensó mientras sus manos se manchaban de sangre y Myrtle chillaba "¡Asesinato!" en los lavabos de los chicos- "Yo no sabía para qué servía el Sectumsempra…no…no quería que pasara esto…por favor…no te mueras…"- y contuvo la respiración mientras veía al Slytherin soltar sangre por la boca con los ojos abiertos, derramando, no lágrimas como cuando le había encontrado, sino sangre de las heridas.

De repente la puerta del baño se abrió y Severus Snape entró como una furia, dirigiéndose derecho al rubio. Con un hechizo, su herida dejó de sangrar. Lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó de allí. Pero antes de salir por la puerta, dirigió la más terrible de las miradas a Harry.

- ¡Espere aquí, Potter¡No se mueva!

Y Harry obedeció, demasiado asustado para hacer nada más y mirando los restos de sangre en el suelo. Durante el poco tiempo que pudo pensar, se dio cuenta de que había visto algo completamente inusual. Había visto a Malfoy llorando. Pero eso no era todo, en ese momento todas las piezas encajaban. Myrtle les había dicho que el único chico que le entendía iba a esos servicios a visitarla, que era muy sensible y que no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos…jamás pensó que pudiera ser Malfoy…y ni en sus sueños había pensado que le vería llorar así. Un sentimiento extraño hizo mella en él. Todo el curso había estado siguiendo a Malfoy, intentando ver lo que tramaba…bueno, eso y el puñetazo que le había dado el rubio en el tren, lo que hacia que quisiera venganza…él creía firmemente que Malfoy era un mortífago, después de verle quejarse al probarse la túnica en Hogsmeade y enseñar algo en el brazo izquierdo…habían estado totalmente convencido de que lo hacía por placer y proseguir los pasos de su padre…que quería servir a Voldemort…pero…entonces…¿por qué lloraba?

"No puedes ayudarme…nadie puede…" esas habían sido las palabras del rubio cuando Myrtle le preguntó si podía hacer algo por él.. y un instante después su cara surcada en lágrimas había descubierto a Harry en el espejo y había empezado el duelo. Pero hasta que Malfoy no lanzó el cruciatus, Harry no pronunció el extraño hechizo del príncipe mestizo contra él. Un hechizo que ni siquiera sabía para qué era. Había sido un imprudente…no soportaba a Malfoy, pero…no quería matarle…no quería hacerle daño…

Cuando Snape volvió, Harry le contó todo lo que había ocurrido y después de descontarle puntos a Gryffindor por intentar matar a un alumno y usar hechizos inventados, le ordenó traer todos sus libros. Harry sabía que quería el libro del príncipe, aquel que le había ayudado tanto en pociones. ¿Se lo daría?

Mientras llegaba a la sala común, Harry pensaba rápidamente. ¿Se lo entregaría de veras¿Le daría el libro¿Por qué? Y estuvo a punto de cambiarlo por el de Ron…pero entonces pensó en Malfoy. Y se le ocurrió que siempre había hecho las cosas mal, siempre a su bola, siempre como él quería…el año pasado por odiar y desconfiar de Snape, Sirius murió por su culpa. ¿Iba a cometer el mismo error?

Y se quedó en el suelo, mirando su libro firmado por "El Príncipe Mestizo".

- ¿Y bien, Potter?

Snape lo miraba fríamente. Harry entró en los baños y vio que no había rastro de sangre. Sacó el libro escondido en su túnica y se lo tendió a Snape. No trajo todos los libros que le había pedido, porque sabia que quería ése.

Snape le arrebató el libro y lo abrió por la última página. Una sonrisa torcida cruzó rostro y mientras lo hojeaba, Harry puedo distinguir un atisbo de… ¿nostalgia?...en sus ojos.

- ¿Profesor?- se atrevió Harry a preguntar. Snape no le hacia caso.- Profesor¿cómo está Malfoy?

Esta vez sí que lo miró levantando una ceja. Apretó los labios y estuvo unos segundos sin hablar, simplemente mirándole fijamente. Harry no apartó la vista.

- ¿Dónde ha conseguido este libro, Potter?- dijo al fin.

- Me lo dio el profesor Slughorn, porque no tuve tiempo de comprar uno. Estaba en la clase de Pociones.- dijo sinceramente. Snape volvió a mirar el libro y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose a la salida.

- Sígame, Potter.

Harry obedeció.

- Me sorprende que me haya obedecido cuando le mandé traer el libro.- dijo Snape como si nada- Esperaba que con su testarudez se negaría y lo escondería…

Harry no explicó que eso era exactamente lo que quería hacer. No dijo nada.

Y llegaron a la enfermería.

Harry entró con un gesto que Snape le hizo y tragando saliva, le siguió hasta la única cama ocupada de la enfermería. Malfoy estaba tumbado en ella, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido.

Harry miró a Malfoy y al profesor. No sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Snape se guardaba el libro en la túnica mientras esbozaba una sonrisa siniestra.

- Potter, se quedará cuidando del señor Malfoy hasta que despierte. Cuando lo haga, se disculpará con él y vendrán los dos a mi despacho.

Y sin cambiar la sonrisa, se marchó, dejando a Harry solo, con el rubio durmiente.

Harry estaba un poco sorprendido. ¿Por qué le hacia eso¿Ese era su castigo¿Quedarse con Malfoy? Y recordó con sorpresa que Snape no le había quitado todos los puntos a Gryffindor, solo unos cuantos….qué extraño…al parecer, al hacer lo que quería el grasiento profesor, le había aplacado…

Suspiró y se sentó en una silla al lado de Malfoy. Y esperó. Después de estar cinco minutos mirándole la cara, se cansó y paseó la vista por la habitación, no sin grabar en su memoria esas ojeras negras que de repente tenia el rubio. Parecía que no dormía mucho.

Una hora después estaba balanceándose en la silla, aburrido. Después de todo, podía llegar a ser un castigo espantoso. Entonces recordó algo y decidió confirmar sus sospechas de una vez. Se inclinó un poco en la silla y se acercó al rubio, adelantando su mano un poco, hasta rozar la manga izquierda de su túnica. Entonces, poco a poco, fue levantándola, alargando el cuello para ver….una mancha oscura con forma de calavera y lengua de serpiente.

- ¿Potter?- siseó Malfoy. Miró a Harry primero con sorpresa y luego con odio, tapando su brazo de inmediato. Harry se retiró con rapidez y se echó hacia atrás. No quería volver a recibir otro puñetazo.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- gritó Malfoy levantándose de la cama con furia.

Harry tragó saliva mientras lo veía ponerse de pie y buscar su varita. No estaba. Snape debía habérsela llevado.

- El profesor Snape quiere vernos en su despacho…y…

- ¿Qué?- el rubio le miraba ahora con odio y se acercaba peligrosamente. Harry se puso de pie.- ¿Y qué más, Potter?

- Ah…mh…- ¿por qué demonios tenía que obedecer a Snape¿Por qué tenía que ir a su despacho y disculparse con….?... porque era lo justo…porque debía..Tragó saliva.- Lo siento…- murmuró.

Malfoy levantó una ceja en un gesto mecánico.

- ¿Qué?

Harry lo miró avergonzado.

- Lo siento.- dijo en alto esta vez.- No debí… usar un hechizo que no conocía…yo..no sabía lo que iba a hacer…- Harry no sabía qué decir- No quería hacerte daño…bueno, sí que quería…bueno, yo..quería defenderme y…joder, me lanzaste un cruciatus, Malfoy…y…bueno, eso, que lo siento…

Malfoy estaba parpadeando, incrédulo. ¿Harry Potter pidiendo perdón? L e puso instantáneamente una mano en la frente, para sorpresa del moreno.

- ¿Tienes fiebre, Potter?

Harry de repente se puso rojo y tragó saliva.

Malfoy cambió de expresión rápidamente y sacudió la cabeza, retirando la mano.

- Bah, qué mas da. – parecía muy cansado- Aparta.- y se fue hacia la puerta, desapareciendo de la habitación.

Harry se quedó paralizado un momento, de la impresión. Malfoy había dejado la oportunidad de insultarle, de echarle en cara que le estaba pidiendo perdón… pero parecía que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para eso.

Salió corriendo de la enfermería, detrás de Malfoy. Le alcanzó en las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. El rubio frunció el ceño al percibir su presencia.

- No me sigas, Potter.

- No te estoy siguiendo. Tengo que ir al despacho de Snape, es lo que dijo.

- JA. ¿Desde cuando sigues órdenes de mi jefe de casa?

Harry no respondió. Malfoy le miró levantando una ceja. Al ver que no respondía, se encogió de hombros y miró al frente.

- El puñetazo que te di debió ablandarte el cerebro.

Harry frunció el ceño ante esto, pero le ignoró. Ahora Malfoy le miraba sorprendido.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter¿Abrumado por la culpa de casi matar a un alumno? Porque si es así no se cómo piensas intentar hacerlo con el Señor Tenebroso.

Esta vez Harry se paró y se encaró con él.

- ¿Que qué me pasa¿Qué te pasa a ti?- gritó- ¡Desapareces de Hogwarts entre horas y apareces con unas ojeras que hacen que Filch parezca un veela a tu lado¿Qué estás tramando, Malfoy¿Y por qué estabas llorando en el baño? Dices que nadie puede ayudarte pero accedes a ponerte la Marca…¡entonces no te quejes¿No es eso lo que querías¿Aliarte con Voldemort¡pues ahí lo tienes¡luego no te quejes!

Harry paró para respirar y esperó el arrebato de furia de Malfoy…que no llegó. El rubio se limitaba a mirarle, allí, de pie, como sopesando sus palabras. Sin emoción alguna. Al fin, lentamente, negó con la cabeza.

- No entiendes nada, Potter.- dijo simplemente. Y siguió andando.

Harry, parpadeando, lo siguió. No hablaron más durante el resto del camino y cuando llegaron al despacho de Snape, estaba vacío. Se sentaron en unas sillas delante de la mesa, a esperar.

Después de un rato, completamente quieto, Harry vio que Malfoy se levantada la manga y miraba ausente su Marca, perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Lo hiciste por tu padre?- preguntó Harry, mirando al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Malfoy levantaba la cabeza y le miraba.

- Sí, Potter. Pero no de la forma que tú crees.

- ¿Ah, no¿Entonces no querías seguir la tradición familiar?- preguntó sarcástico.

Malfoy tardó un rato en responder.

- ¿Sabes qué les pasa a los que fallan al Señor Tenebroso, Potter?

Harry le miró recordando al impostor que había suplantado a Moody.

- Supongo que nada agradable.- dijo como si nada.

"Ellos se lo buscan"- pensó.

- Muy bien, Potter, un punto para Gryffindor. Exacto, nada bueno. ¿Sabes que le ocurriría a mi padre si saliera de Azkaban, donde tú le enviaste?

- Lo que se merece.

Malfoy le ignoró.

- ¿Sabes lo que le pasará a mi madre¿A mi? Dime una cosa…- Malfoy se le acercó, su cara reflejaba angustia- si tus padres estuviesen vivos…¿no harías cualquier cosa para protegerlos?

Esta vez Harry no supo qué contestar. Se quedó mirándole con extrañeza, cuando Snape entró por la puerta. Al momento la expresión de Malfoy se convirtió en odio y antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar de sentarse, se levantó de su silla, furioso.

- Te dije que no te entrometieras en mis asuntos. Devuélveme mi varita.

Snape lo miró sin pestañear y sacó la varita del chico, jugueteando con ella.

- Señor Malfoy, si no me entrometiera en sus asuntos, en este momento, usted estaría muerto y Potter haría compañía a su padre.

- ¡Y a mi qué me importa¡Estoy harto de ti¡Yo no te pedí que hicieras ningún estúpido voto inquebrantable¡No te pedí que me protegieras¡Puedo hacerlo solo¡Y lo haré!- le arrebató la varita y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Snape se llevó una mano a la cara y cerró los ojos suspirando. Harry estaba anonadado. Ese día había visto unas reacciones muy extrañas en las dos personas que más odiaba en Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué es un voto inquebrantable?- se atrevió a romper el silencio Harry.

Snape lo miró con sorpresa por encima de sus largos dedos. Parecía pensar qué podía contarle.

- Un voto inquebrantable, señor Potter, como su nombre dice, es una promesa mágica que no se puede romper. Es sencillo de adivinar, incluso para usted.

- ¿Qué pasa si se rompe?

- Mueres

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- ¿Profesor¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

- No voy a contestar a esa pregunta.

- … ni siquiera sabe lo que..

- Va a preguntarme si hice un Voto Inquebrantable con el señor Malfoy y qué prometí en él. No es de su incumbencia. Ahora váyase.

Harry se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, se dio la vuelta.

- Señor, Malfoy es un mortífago.

Snape alzó una ceja.

- ¿Le sorprende, señor Potter?

Harry bajó la cabeza y atravesó la puerta. Antes de cerrar pudo oír a Snape triunfante.

- Ah, y 150 puntos menos para Gryffindor por practicar hechizos escritos en libros sin supervisión. Creí que habría aprendido esa lección en segundo, señor Potter.

Harry cerró de un portazo. Estaba confundido.

Y seguía confundido cuando llegó a Gryffindor y se tumbó en la cama, vestido.

De repente recordó las palabras de Malfoy sobre sus padres. Suspiró. ¿Qué había querido decirle? Por supuesto que los protegería a toda costa…pero…¿acaso insinuaba que poniéndose él la marca estaba salvando a sus padres¿que obedeciendo a Voldemort lograría su perdón? Malfoy era estúpido. Voldemort no perdonaba a nadie y Harry lo sabía. Pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por el rubio. Aunque le cayera mal…estaba intentando salvar a su familia…aunque sus padres fueran también unos malditos mortífagos…

Harry se dio la vuelta resoplando. ¿Y qué habría prometido Snape? Malfoy había gritado algo sobre protección. ¿Sería eso? Así que Malfoy estaba intentando salvar a sus padres, haciendo "algo" que Harry no sabia en Hogwarts, para satisfacer a Voldemort y Snape lo estaba protegiendo. ¿Y qué podía hacer él?

Podía impedirlo…pero… ¿cómo?


	2. Tatuaje

Harry se despertó con dolor de cabeza y los párpados pesándole tremendamente. No habia podido dormir, pues ahora más que nunca habia intentado encontrar respuesta al dilema : "¿Qué trama Malfoy?" Y al final no le habia podido dar solución Muchas respuestas se le habian aparecido en la mente, pero ninguna satisfactoria, como: puede que intente matarme, llevarme con el Voldemort, buscar acólitos para él… pero todas esas ideas eran absurdas. Malfoy no estaba interesado en Harry. Es más, pasaba olímpicamente de él y ni siquiera se habia metido con Gryffindor ese año. No. Era algo diferente.

Y ,desgraciadamente las palabras, "Voldemort" y "Hogwarts" siempre le llevaban a una sola respuesta: Harry. Asi que, lamentablemente no podía pensar en una misión que Voldemort hubiese encomendado a Draco que no fuera la de liquidarle o intentar llevarlo ante el Lord. Así que, encima de no dormir, tampoco sacó nada en claro.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, era tarde. Eran las ocho y cinco y la clase de Encantamientos ya había comenzado, pero Harry no estaba de humor para ir, ni para ver a Ron y Hermione, asi que se fue directamente a las cocinas a buscar algo de comer. Allí, al abrir la puerta, miró anonadado cómo dos elfos domésticos se estaban peleando. Bueno, uno le tiraba de las orejas al otro y el agredido insultaba y se intentaba defender.

Harry los reconoció al instante e intentó poner orden.

-¡Dobby¡Kreacher¡Quietos!

Los brownies pararon al instante y se relajaron. Kreacher empezó a murmurar algo sobre que el traidor a los sangre limpia se atrevía a darle órdenes y Dobby estuvo a punto de tirarse sobre él de nuevo.

-He dicho basta.- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba fatigado en una silla. Inmediatamente los elfos le empezaron a ofrecer comida y bebida, que el moreno aceptó agradecido. Dobby se le acercó compungido y preguntó si Dobby debía castigarse, a lo que Harry negó. Estaba demasiado cansado.

-Harry Potter parece cansado, Dobby buscará algo para Harry Potter.- dijo el ser. Y desapareció. Unos instantes después, cuando Harry habia terminado de comer, reapareció de nuevo, con una especie de alubias de chocolate.

Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry, metiéndoselos a la boca. Cuando los tragó, sintió una oleada de energía recorrerle el cuerpo. Los ojos ya no le pesaban y se sentía nuevo.

-Alubias mágicas, Harry Potter, señor. Para recobrar energía cuando uno está agotado, señor. El señor Malfoy las toma, señor.

-¿Malfoy¿Draco?

-Si, señor Harry Potter. Las toma todas las mañanas.

Harry asintió. Por eso era por las tardes cuando Malfoy parecía más cansado. Aunque ni esas alubias habían conseguido quitarle las ojeras. Suspiró. ¿Qué podría causarle esas ojeras?

-Dobby..cuando seguisteis a Malfoy…¿no oisteis nada de reparar algo? Se que tiene que reparar un objeto mágico, aquí, en Hogwarts..y que hay dos como ese objeto… pero no se qué podrá ser…

-Hay muchos objetos mágicos estropeados en Hogwarts, Harry Potter, señor. Sólo el señor Malfoy sabrá cual de ellos es.

-Si..tienes razón. Tal vez vaya directamente a preguntárselo.

Y ante los ojos atónitos de Dobby, Harry se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

…………………

A la hora de Pociones sí que asistió. Aunque, esta vez, no tuvo tanta suerte. Sus pociones, sin el libro, salieron igual que de costumbre como cuando estaba con Snape y a Slughorn pareció disgustarle un poco este hecho, aunque al finalizar la clase dijo en voz alta que todos, hasta los genios, tenían un mal día. Hermione no dijo nada, pero Harry sabía que ella estaba satisfecha de que hubiese entregado el libro (Slughorn le habia dado puntos a ella en su lugar) y a la salida, Malfoy le insultó diciéndole que se le habia acabado la racha de suerte, que ni siquiera el Felix Felicitis le podía servir a un inepto en pociones como él.

Defensa contra las artes oscuras no fue mejor. Snape le obligó a resistir el imperius y a protegerse de él sin abrir la boca y Harry notaba que la maldición que le lanzaba a él siempre era más fuerte que las de los demás. Al final no pudo con el último y empezó a darse tortazos él solo y a bailar en medio de la clase, delante de un Snape triunfante que quitaba puntos a Gryffindor por puro placer.

Harry estaba furioso. Volvía a ser pésimo en pociones; tenía un profesor que le odiaba en su asignatura favorita; nadie le creía cuando hablaba del plan Malfoy y sabía que algo estaba pasando sin poder evitarlo.

Era demasiado para él. A la hora de la comida, bajó del dormitorio después de dejar sus cosas y se fue rumbo a la mesa Slytherin, como una fiera. Al verlo venir, algunos murmuraron. Malfoy levantó una ceja, pero le ignoró mientras bebía un vaso de zumo.

Harry se colocó delante de él y empezó como si nada.

-Hola, Malfoy, me gustaría saber qué aparato mágico estás arreglando para ayudar a Voldemort en la sala de los menesteres.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Draco escupió el zumo de la sorpresa, Crabbe y Goyle se atragantaron, todos los Slytherin guardaron silencio, mirándole con estupefacción y temor.

Después de la sorpresa inical, el rubio se fue poniendo rojo y le miró con ira mal contenida.

-Largo de aquí, Potter…- parecía que le iba a saltar en cualquier momento.

Harry levantó una ceja como él y se sentó delante, casualmente, en una silla vacía, mirándole con los brazos cruzados.

-No voy a irme hasta que me lo digas.

Los Slytherin miraba a Draco con temor. Por su parte, Malfoy no podía creer que Potter estuviese ahí, en su mesa, exigiéndole algo. Antes de que pudiera gritarle, una voz llegó del principio de la mesa.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Potter?

Harry ni se giró al escuchar la inconfundible voz de Snape.

- Conversar. ¿Es que está prohibido? Malfoy iba a contarme algo muy interesante…

- ¡Yo no voy a contarte nada, Potter!- por fin explotó, levantándose- ¡Cómo te atreves…!- no podía ni hablar- ¡Largo de aquí!

- Potter, márchese.

- No.- se dirigió a Malfoy- ¿Y bien¿Qué estás arreglando?

Ahora Snape era el que estaba furioso. Se acercó a Harry y le agarró del hombro. Malfoy estaba aún de pie- En el comedor se habia hecho silencio.

- Potter, es la última vez que se lo digo. Sus ganas de llamar la atención ya han sobrepasado el límite.

- Se equivoca, profesor. – Harry le sonrió con fiereza- Como usted siempre dice, nunca me cansaré de llamar la atención. Por eso, creo que sería muy divertido ver la reacción de todos mis compañeros cuando sepan del tatuaje tan bonito que lleva Malfoy…

Fue ese momento cuando el aludido tiró la silla y se precipitó corriendo al pasillo. Harry, ignorando a Snape y su cara de espanto (y las de los Slytherins), fue tras él.

Lo encontró cuando acababa de meterse en un aula vacía. Entró y cerró con un hechizo. Al oírle, el rubio se volvió con odio.

- ¿Por qué me sigues¡Déjame en paz de una vez¿No ibas a contarle a tus amiguitos lo que soy ahora¡Adelante, hazlo!

- Lo haré si no me dices lo que quiero saber – dijo con calma Harry.

- Pierdes el tiempo Potter.

- Entonces contaré todo lo que se a la gente

- ¡Que hagas lo que quieras¡Simplemente vete¡Quiero estar solo!

Harry también estaba ya ahrto y enfadado

- Oh¿es que vas a ponerte a llorar de nuevo?

Enseguida quiso tragarse sus palabras. Habia ido demasiado lejos. ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo con él? Sabia por lo que estaba pasando y aún así…

Un puñetazo en el estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Su varita resbaló hasta el suelo, junto con él mismo, que se quedó encogido junto a la puerta.

Draco avanzó hacia él, con su varita apuntándole.

- Eres … despreciable, Potter… ¿sabes? Creo que el señor oscuro me perdonaría si le llevara tu cadáver…¿no crees?- se arrodilló junto a él- Petrificus- Harry se quedó paralizado, con el rubio susurrando a pocos centímetros de su oreja.- Sería tan fácil… Avada…

Harry le miró con el corazón encogido. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo?

Draco le miraba. Después de unos segundos sin decir nada, al fin dijo el hechizo.

- Finite Incantament.

Harry cayó al suelo, rodando y jadeando. Cogió su varita y apuntó a Malfoy. Este lo miraba con tristeza y de repente se dejó caer en el suelo gimiendo.

- Ni siquiera puedo contigo…¿cómo voy a ser capaz de matarle a él?

Harry se quedó de piedra.

- ¿De quién estás hablando, Malfoy?

Malfoy estaba en silencio, mirándole. No podía decírselo.

Harry tardó unos segundos. Si no iban a por él, la única persona del castillo que…

- Dumbledore…- susurró. Draco cerró los ojos y suspiró.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió con un estampido. Snape, Dumbledore y Mc Gonagall entraron con las varitas en alto. Esta última apuntaba a Draco.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?- preguntó Dumbledore.

Y Harry no supo qué contestar. Por su parte, Snape pasaba frente a la varita de Mc Gonagall y se acercaba Draco, que estaba aun en el suelo, sin fuerzas, mirando a Harry, esperando.

Harry miró a Draco, a Snape, a Dumbledore…

- Nada. No pasa nada… simplemente estábamos… hablando. ¿Verdad?- preguntó mirando a Draco. El rubio le devolvió la mirada sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza.

- Director, con su permiso, me llevo al señor Malfoy.

Dumbledore asintió distraido mientras escudriñaba a Harry. Al salir, Draco le echó un vistazo por última vez y siguió a su profesor.

Pasaron los segundos.

- Minerva¿podrías ver cómo está el comedor?

- Claro, Albus.- Minerva entendió la orden y los dejó solos. Dumbledore miró a Harry pensativo. Harry alzó la vista, demasiado confundido.

- Usted lo sabía¿verdad?

Dumbledore se quedó callado unos momentos.

- Sí.

- Y no ha hecho nada. Nunca hace nada. ¿Va a dejarse matar por Draco?

- Draco no me matará, Harry. Has visto de lo que es capaz por sus padres, pero sabes tan bien como yo, que no se atrevería a hacerlo. Si llegara la hora… y algo me pasara…te aseguro que no sería él quien acabara conmigo.

- Entonces¿estás diciendo que no me preocupe¿que lo deje como está¿que siga permitiendo que hagan lo que quiera que etsén haciendo dentro del castillo?

- Se que es difícil de entender, Harry. Pero, piénsalo. ¿Qué pasaría si descubrieras ahora a Draco? Eso sería su fin. Ha sido muy peligroso lo del gran comedor, Harry. Al contarle a los Slytherin lo que sabías, le has puesto en peligro. Ellos no están en la misma situación. Si el menor de los Malfoy falla, morirán él y toda su familia.- observó a Harry por encima de sus anteojos- y tú no quieres que eso suceda¿verdad?

Harry meditó por un momento las posibilidades. No habia nada que hacer. Hiciera lo que hiciese perdería alguien. Si ayudaba a Malfoy, Voldemort lo sabría; si lo descubría, Voldemort le mataba; si ayudaba a Dumbledore, Voldemort lo sabría.

- ¿Qué piensas, Harry?- el anciano sonreía con tristeza.

- Pensaba que solo hay una posibilidad.

- ¿Y es?

- Voldemort es el problema. Si le mato, se acaba el problema.

- Entonces¿estás decidido?

- Si. Pero primero quiero hablar con Malfoy…y con Snape. Necesito que me ayuden.

- Dumbledore asintió.

- Estaré en mi despacho.

……………………………………………………..

Por segunda vez estaba delante del despacho de Snape. Desde fuera oía que el profesor le decía algo a alguien, que suponía que sería Draco, pero no sabía qué. Lo que sí oyó fue a Draco gritar y ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Pegó más el oído a la puerta. Ahora Snape estaba… ¿consolándole?

Harry no sabía si entrar. No quería interrumpir y se sentía raro. Entendía por qué habia hecho el pacto Snape. Draco estaba solo y era su alumno favorito… pero además… sentía como afecto paternal por él…por eso le protegería…

"…si llegara el caso, no seria Draco quien lo hiciese…"

Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore. Claro que no sería Draco, sería… Snape. Para proteger a Malfoy.

Llamó a la puerta ruidosamente.


	3. Lágrimas

Una exclamación de sorpresa detrás de la puerta. Una silla que se arrastraba y pasos furiosos que iban a la puerta.

Harry se separó un poco cuando Snape abrió, con furia, que se transformó en odio al verle y de repente Harry fue arrastrado de la túnica hacia dentro. En un segundo era estampado contra la pared y despojado de su varita.

Severus cerró la puerta con un hechizo, mientras Harry conseguía echar un vistazo por la habitación y encontraba a Malfoy sentado a pocos metros con la cara roja de haber llorado. Un vistazo bastó para ver el miedo en sus ojos. ¿Miedo de Voldemort? No, más bien era un terror a lo que se avecinaba, una alarma que se reflejaba en su cara por…

- ¡Tú!- Snape volvió a cogerle de la túnica. Esta vez Harry pudo ver lo viejo que era en realidad, pues todas las arrugas de su cara al fruncir el ceño, al chillarle, se acentuaban aún más con la furia que estaba mostrando. Una auténtica máscara de odio. Por una vez no era el Profesor de Pociones calmado que mandaba sutiles y frías miradas de desprecio. No. En ese momento era el mortífago el que estaba en frente de él y en sus ojos se veía la muerte…y la preocupación. ¿Por quién¿Por Draco¿Era posible de verdad que Snape estuviese protegiendo a Malfoy porque de verdad se sentía impelido a hacerlo?

- ¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme delante de todos!- chilló tan fuerte que Harry cerró los ojos. Sus caras estaban tan solo a pocos centímetros- ¡Quién te crees que eres, Potter!- Snape apretó a Harry contra la pared- ¡No eres nadie, Potter¿Te enteras¡Absolutamente nadie¡Y si eso no te queda claro aún, puedes ir directamente al señor Tenebroso para confirmarlo¡Deja de meterte donde no te llaman!

Severus…- la voz temblorosa de Draco pareció recordarle a Snape que aún estaba allí- …yo… no pasa nada..

-¿Qué!- esta vez Snape casi aulló. Mientras gritaba, zarandeaba a Harry por la túnica- ¡Casi te mata con mi propio hechizo¡Nos ridiculiza a mi y a mi casa delante de el gran comedor¡Y aún así- volvió a mirar a Harry y le soltó lanzándole a la pared.- sigue creyendo tener razón!

-Yo no…- empezó Harry, tartamudeando. ¿Qué podía decir ante el estado en el que se encontraba Snape?

Pero no tuvo que decir nada, porque desde el momento en que abrió la boca, el poquísimo autocontrol de Snape dejó de funcionar. Tal vez si hubiera estado en silencio, la cosa se habría calmado, pero Harry tenía la mala costumbre de hablar cuando no debía.

Snape le pegó. Más tarde Harry juraría que notó cada uno de los largos dedos de el profesor de pociones en su cara, pues le quedó un arañazo como marca, aparte del dolor del tortazo que le hizo caer al suelo. Y allí se quedó, paralizado, sin llegar a creerse lo que había ocurrido. Sin atreverse a mirar hacia arriba, con la vista fija en el suelo.

La habitación se quedó en silencio.

Durante lo que pareció una eternidad y mientras Potter estaba en el suelo, Malfoy miró a Severus con la boca abierta, después a Harry y finalmente a Severus de nuevo. Por su parte, Snape parecía haber recobrado la cordura en el mismo instante en el que Potter caía al suelo, pues en ese momento miraba al Gryffindor totalmente petrificado y en su cara había desaparecido toda la furia. En su lugar, una expresión de desconcierto dio paso a una de preocupación y finalmente de alarma cuando se miró las manos. Su vista se desvió hacia Draco, que le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto loco y por fin, respirando profundamente

Severus Snape no podía creérselo.

Había perdido los papeles.

Había pegado aun alumno.

Y sí. El alumno en cuestión era Potter, ese que le sacaba de quicio y había estado a punto de echarlo todo a perder, pero al fin y al cabo era un alumno. Y solo tenía 16 años. Los mismos que James Potter cuando…

Snape se sacó esto último de la cabeza y se acercó muy lentamente a Harry, que estaba en el suelo con una mano en la cara, donde había recibido la bofetada. Draco se había levantado de la silla y se acercaba también despacio.

Ninguno de los dos podía imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry en esos momentos.

-¿Potter?- Snape tocó suavemente el hombro del Gryffindor.

Un simple toque, sólo eso. Pero fue todo lo que desencadenó a continuación.

Harry chilló, se revolvió, dio una patada a Snape cuando intentaba ponerse de pie y corrió hacia la puerta. Pero al ver a Draco, que casualmente estaba delante, chilló otra vez y se volvió, corriendo. Al final se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

Severus y Draco se miraron espantados ante tal actitud y fueron (Snape cojeado por la patada) a la puerta del baño. Por supuesto, estaba cerrada. Draco miró a Severus con la varita en alto para desbloquear la puerta, pero Severus sacudió la cabeza. Acercó el oído a la puerta y escuchó.

-¿Potter? – Severus llamó con los nudillos - ¿Se encuentra bien?- en realidad sí que le preocupaba. Podría haberse vuelto loco y eso sólo complicaba las cosas.

-¡Aléjese de mí!- chilló una voz estrangulada desde detrás de la puerta. Se notaba claramente que había estado llorando.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado?

-Potter.- esta vez era Draco quien le hablaba.- ¿Qué demonios haces ahí dentro?

-¡Lárgate¡Dejadme en paz¡Idos al infierno!

Draco iba a sugerirle dónde se podía ir él, pero Snape le contuvo y se lo llevó a parte.

-Draco – susurró Severus después de meditar unos segundos.- ¿Le he dado muy fuerte?

Malfoy le miró preguntándose si lo decía en serio o si era otra de sus ironías que nunca pillaba.

-No.- dijo al final- Pero eres su profesor.-agregó- Creo que eso puede haber…influido. Dudo mucho de que a San Potter le haya pegado un profesor en su vida.

Snape, que había visto ya los pensamientos de Harry en sus clases de Oclumancia, no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero se lo calló. No tendría que haber perdido los estribos. Seguramente había sido eso lo que le había asustado.

Al parecer Draco pensaba lo mismo.

-Antes de que le pegaras, tenía una cara de susto impresionante. No me extraña nada, Severus, dabas realmente miedo.

-¿En serio? – Severus recordaba haber visto la cara de expresión de Potter en otra parte. En los demás alumnos, en Longbotton, por ejemplo. ¿Sería posible que al fin Potter le tuviera esa clase de miedo? Pero no, debía de haber algo más…

Severus se devanó los sesos intentando descubrir la respuesta. Mientras, Malfoy se rascaba el antebrazo. Al verle, Severus miró su propia marca y la del rubio.

-Mierda – dijo cuando comprendió lo que pasaba.

Draco levantó las cejas al oír a su profesor decir eso.

-¿Severus?- dijo confundido. Siguió a su profesor cuando se dirigía otra vez al baño.

-Potter – Severus se acuclilló al lado de la puerta. Tomó aire. Era difícil decirlo…- Lo siento. – Draco le miraba perplejo- No debí enfurecerme de esa manera. Yo… entiendo que esté… disgustado con mi comportamiento.

Esperó. No se oía nada.

"Claro que no, Severus. ¿Qué esperabas¿Que aceptara tus respuestas y saliera dando saltitos de alegría? Por Merlín, ese chico está aterrorizado…"- pensó para sí.

-Potter – repitió. Esta vez llamando a la puerta.Nada.- Potter, comprendo que esté asustado…

-¡No estoy asustado!- gritó el Gryffindor.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero antes de que pudiera replicar, Malfoy se le adelantó.

-¡Claro que lo estás, Potter¡Te escondes ahí dentro como una niña pequeña!

-¡Eras tú el que lloraba en los baños de las niñas, Malfoy!

-¡Pues tú…!

-¡CALLAOS LOS DOS!- gritó Severus. Y enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Dentro del baño se oyó claramente un gemido, seguido de pasos y algo grande y pesado que era arrastrado contra la puerta. Un cristal se rompía.

Snape cerró los ojos.

-Potter, ese frasco costaba mucho dinero…

Ninguna respuesta. Suspiró.

-Escúcheme Potter, estoy harto de hablar con una puerta. ¿Por qué no sale de ahí y acabamos con esto?- Sin respuesta de nuevo. Ya se estaba empezando a hartar.- Oiga, está dentro de mi baño, le ordeno que salga.

Nada. Muy bien, pues habría que darle de lleno.

-Bien, Potter. ¿Quiere que adivine lo que le pasa? De acuerdo.- Snape se sentó en el suelo, de espaldas a la puerta.- Estaba tan aterrorizado al verme que, cuando le pegué, al fin se dio cuenta de que su mundo de rosas ya no existía, de que, sí, soy un mortífago y que, efectivamente, soy peligroso. Y por si fuera poco, cuando intentó escapar por la puerta, Malfoy estaba delante. Y también es un mortífago. ¿Voy bien? Entonces ha llegado a la conclusión de que está encerrado con dos mortífagos peligrosos en una habitación, sin varita. Y eso le aterroriza. ¿Verdad, Potter?

Malfoy miraba a su profesor anonadado. ¿De verdad era eso lo que pasaba?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. El primero que habló fue Draco.

-Potter…eh..Harry, escucha. Yo… nosotros no vamos a hacerte nada.

-Olvídelo, Malfoy. Usted ya es un mortífago¿recuerda? No se fiará de la palabra de uno de nosotros. Ni siquiera de uno novato que no consigue acabar su misión.

-Oye, déjame en paz. Ya te he dicho que no te pedí ayuda. Y por lo menos yo me hice mortífago por razones familiares, no de venganza.

-¿Lo que te convierte en algo mejor? Um, un asesino con principios. Interesante.

-Exacto. No un amargado con su pasado como tú. ¡Potter, abre de una vez!

Harry se imaginó claramente la cara de su profesor de pociones al oír a Draco llamarle "amargado". La discusión empezó entre los dos, cada vez a un nivle más alto. Harry se tapó los oídos. No quería oírlos, no quería que gritaran. Que se fueran, por favor. Oh, cielos, tenía tanto miedo…. ¡Él había confiado en Snape! Si, le odiaba y todo eso, pero…pero…tal como había dicho, era un mortífago y Harry había estado viviendo en un mundo de rosas. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para venir sólo? Seguramente le cogerían y le hechizarían para que no recordara nada y entonces matarían a Dumledore. Maldita sea¡eran malos! Siempre lo habían sido. Siempre. Y le importaban un comino las razones por las que lo eran. Ya no le iban a engañar las lágrimas de Draco ni lo de ayudar a sus padres. No. Ya no le sorprendería nada de lo que dijeran…

-¡Pues no decías lo mismo en la cama!

-¡Malfoy¡Este no es el lugar ni el momento para eso!

… o casi nada. Harry cerró su boca abierta de par en par. Esperaba no haber oñido bien. ¿O se referirían a otra cosa? Si, claro que debían referirse a otra cosa, no podía ser que…

-Me estoy volviendo loco…- murmuró el Gryffindor.

-Eso fue un error – oyó decir a Snape. Harry se empezaba a imaginar cosas. Esperaba no tener razón.

-¡Claro¡Es todo un error¡También fue un error haber eso ese estúpido pacto con mi madre, pero lo hiciste¡De eso no te arrepientes¿verdad!

-Eso lo hice porque quería protegerte, Draco. Pero dejémoslo. Esta discusión no tiene cabida en este momento…

-¿Por Potter¡A él le da absolutamente igual¡No veo otro momento mejor para tenerla!- Draco cada vez chillaba más alto, como una chica.

Harry intentó dejar de oírlos, pero no podía. De repente se le ocurrió una idea. Si tan inmersos estaban en sus asuntos, él podría salir. Se puso de pie y empezó a quitar el armario de delante de la puerta.

-¡Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras!-

Seguramente Malfoy se refería al pacto. Harry ya tenía la entrada despejada.

-Tampoco me dijiste lo contrario –

Oh, no. Ya empezaban otra vez. No le gustaba nada ese tipo de conversación. Giró el manillar de la puerta con cuidado y abrió despacito.

-¿Y cómo se suponía que iba a decírtelo? –

Harry se agachó y se fue arrastrando hasta el escritorio. Los dos estaban delante, pero seguían discutiendo. Al menor silencio de los dos, volvería atrás. Desde debajo del escritorio podía ver los pies de Malfoy, que seguía chillando sobre algo que Harry había decidido dejar de oír.

-Un momento. ¿Y dónde estaban los pies de Severus?

La respuesta llegó cuando algo le agarró por detrás.

-Te pillé, Potter.

Harry saltó, chilló y se debatió, pero Severus lo tenía bien cogido. Por increíble que pareciera, Snape era fuerte y Harry no podía liberarse. Por más que se debatiera, sólo conseguía hacerse más daño.

-¡Suélteme, déjeme en paz!- Harry estaba histérico. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese escapar. No se dio cuenta ni cuando Draco se acercó y recogió sus gafas caídas en el suelo. Sólo quería salir de allí. Al final, Severus le puso frente a él y le atrajo hacia sí en un fuerte abrazo.

Harry siguió chillando y moviéndose, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Severus Snape…¿le estaba abrazando?

Snape sintió que el chico se quedaba quieto y suspiró por fin, aunque no lo soltó. Tampoco habló. Sólo dejó que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esperaba que el miedo se le pasara.

Harry empezó a temblar. No solo de miedo, aunque ya menos, sino de dolor, impotencia y simplemente porque no podía aguantar más. Empezó a llorar y sintió que el profesor aflojaba sus brazos un poco. Ya no le agarraba, solamente le sostenía, le abrazaba como una persona cuando consuela a otra. Lloró también por eso. Y por estar allí, por lo estúpido de la situación y por estar sujeto a un destino que no se podía cambiar.

Severus leyó eso en la mente del chico. Su miedo hacia él, hacia los dos. Pero ya no les temía a ellos. Potter temblaba por lo que sabía que iba a ocurrir. Lloraba porque sabía que no iba a poder evitarlo. Por extraño que pareciera, el chico ya no le odiaba. En esos momentos se estaba agarrando a él con sus propias manos. Sentía su angustia y su dolor. Miró a Draco, que estaba jugueteando con las gafas de Potter, en un vano intento de ignorar la situación. Él también estaba preocupado. Y tenía miedo.

"Y yo también lo tengo."- pensó para sí.

Cuando bajó la vista de nuevo, Potter lo estaba mirando. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no se atrevía. ¿Disculpas, quizá? Severus volvió a leer su mente. No, no eran disculpas. Era más un ruego. No quería que Dumbledore muriese, no quería que muriese nadie. Lo de siempre, Potter al rescate….un momento. Volvió a mirar en sus ojos. Si, ahí estaba. Cuando pensaba en "nadie" no se refería a Weasley ni Granger. Se refería a Snape y a Draco.

Severus se lo quedó mirando largamente. Suspiró y le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-Lo sé.- dijo. Él tampoco quería. Pero allí había reglas. Un voto inquebrantable no se podía romper. Era así de simple.

Draco vio cómo Severus cogía su varita y apuntaba a Potter con ella. Iba a hacerle un obivliate. Bajó la vista hacia sus gafas.

Harry miró a Snape y su varita y negó con la cabeza.

-No, por favor no – dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su profesor- No me quite la memoria…

-Es la única forma de que deje de molestar señor Potter – ya estaba. Severus volvía a ser frío. De nuevo salía el mortífago.

-P..pero..debe haber una forma de romper el pacto…- Harry estaba llorando de nuevo- por favor…¿por qué siempre tiene que morir alguien?- tenía la mirada de alguien que sabe que diga lo que diga no va a funcionar. Desesperación, frustración. Severus respiró hondo.

-¿En serio cree que no se ha intentado ya¿Por qué cree que se llama inquebrantable, Potter¿Para ponerle un mote gracioso?

-¡Pero es que estoy harto de que muera gente a mi alrededor!- Harry chilló furioso y se separó de él. Ahora le miraba desafiante.- ¿Y si no se ha probado todo¿Y si se pudiera…no detener sino…cambiar? Tal vez…tal vez eso nunca se haya intentado…se podrían cambiar las palabras, la misión, lo que fuera. Se…se podría viajar en el tiempo y…

-Basta, Potter – Severus lo cogió del brazo y le apuntó con su varita- Ob..

-¡No!- Harry golpeó el brazo de su profesor y Snape le miró incrédulo. Sabía que intentaría resistirse pero…- ¡Por favor, eso no¡Si de verdad o hay marcha atrás….si de verdad él va a morir…! No dejes que piense que estoy en un mudo feliz, sin ninguna clase de problemas. Por favor, no quiero pasar todo el curso tranquilamente y de repente…por favor, profesor… déjeme saberlo. Necesito saberlo. No me lo perdonaría jamás. Por favor…le prometo que no haré nada. Usted mismo ha dicho que no hay nada que hacer…

-Seguirás poniendo en peligro la misión y con ello la vida del señor Malfoy.

-No lo haré. De verdad. Se lo prometo. No me borre la mente, por favor. No diré nada más, a nadie.

Snape miró los ojos esmeralda, asustados, húmedos por las lágrimas. Jamás en su vida habría cometido el error de dejar a alguien capaz de comprometer una misión. Pero el chico en efecto no podía hacer nada. Había perdido ya lo que más le importaba, el hombre a quien admiraba iba a morir y él mismo acabaría liquidado por el señor tenebroso. ¿Qué podía hacerles?

Harry cayó al suelo de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas y vio cómo Severus le lanzaba su varita, poco antes de abandonar la habitación. Le había perdonado. Le había dejado conservar sus recuerdos. Pero Harry no sabía si alegrarse o llorar. Porque eso significaba que, en efecto, no había nada que hacer sino lamentarse.

-Tus gafas, Potter.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Cierto, Malfoy aún seguía allí. Le tendía sus gafas. De repente recordó el primer día de curso, cuando le había tendido la mano. ¿Tanto habían cambiado¿Hasta el punto de tener que unirse a los mortífagos? Miró a Draco. Seguía teniendo un peinado horrible y siendo igual de repelente, pero su cara era algo distinta. No sabía si el Malfoy que conoció en primero, el que se asustaba de entrar en el bosque oscuro, habría sido capaz de dar la cara por sus padres y unirse a unos asesinos para protegerlos. Que irónico. Igual que lo que intentaba hacer él. Una sonrisa le cruzó la cara mientras cogía sus gafas.

-¿De qué te ríes¿Has perdido la poca lucidez que tenías?

-Estaba pensando en una frase que sería muy apropiada en éste caso. Es una metáfora, así que no sé si lo entenderías.- Harry intentó ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas fallaron. Se hubiera dado de bruces contra el suelo si Malfoy no le hubiera cogido. Sonrió de nuevo - ¿Y eso¿Desde cuando me ayudas?

-¿Qué más da ya?- dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros. Dudó unos instantes- Venga, te acompaño a Gryffindor. ¿O quieres ir a la enfermería?

-¿Para qué? Voy a morir¿no? Sería estúpido.

Draco le miró durante unos instantes y empezaron a andar.

-Bueno, lo que quieras. Pero hace un rato parecía que no ibas a perder la esperanza tan fácilmente.

-Me habéis dejado claro que la esperanza es una estupidez.

Los ojos de Draco parecieron nublarse.

-Mh. – volvían a caminar por el mismo pasillo- ¿Cómo era esa frase?

-¿Cuál?

-La que estabas pensando antes.

-Oh. – Harry dudó unos segundos, pero pareció pensar que ya daba igual todo, asi que se la dijo.- " Luchar por la paz es como follar por la virginidad" O algo así.

Draco se detuvo y le miró a los ojos, espantado. Parpadeó y se empezó a reír como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Harry tuvo que sentarse en el suelo hasta que paró.

-¿Tanta gracia te hace?

-Perdona…ja….ah…es que no creía que el gran Harry Potter, de Gryffindor se atreviera a usar esas palabras.- y se empezó a reír de nuevo.

-No se de que ríes. Tú no has hecho ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Draco se paró y puso los brazos en jarras.

-¿Y tú que sabes, Potter¿Me estás diciendo que no eres virgen?- una sonrisa maligna le cruzaba la cara. Harry tragó saliva. Si le contestaba que no lo era le preguntaría que con quién lo había hecho. Si le contestaba que sí, se burlaría de él.

-A ti te lo voy a decir. – Harry se levantó ya sin tambalearse y anduvo despacio, hacia Gryffindor. Draco le seguía detrás, soltando risitas.

-¿Y eso, Potter¿Estás insinuando algo?

-No insinúo nada. Estoy seguro de que eres virgen, así que no se de qué me hablas.

-¿De veras? Oh, pero yo estoy seguro de que tú no crees eso de mí. No después de lo que has oído en el despacho de Snape.

Harry contuvo el impulso de frenarse en seco. Le ignoraría, eso es.

-No se de qué me hablas.

-Te repites, Potter. ¿Sabes? En realidad Severus quería lanzarte un obvivliate por eso. Pero sería una pérdida de tiempo. Si lo dijeras¿quién te creería?

Harry se paró y se enfrentó a Malfoy con cara de cansancio.

-Oye, no sé qué pretendes que me crea, y me da igual. Dudo que Snape quisiera hacer algo con alguien en su vida o viceversa. Y mucho menos que seas tú quien…bah, da igual. Déjame en paz.- siguió andando. Ya faltaba poco para Gryffindor.

-¿Y por qué no? – Draco se colocó justo al lado de Harry. Ya estaban acercándose al retrato de la señora gorda.

-Malfoy. Para empezar, dudo mucho que tú y mucho menos Snape, seáis gays. A partir de ahí todo lo demás es absurdo. – Harry se dispuso a decir la contraseña a la señora gorda cuando Malfoy se le puso delante. Y su sonrisa no le gustaba nada.

-¿Eso crees? Bien, veamos si después sigues pensando lo mismo.

Y ante los ojos atónitos de Harry, el rubio le estampó un beso en los labios impresionante. Fue tal el shock que al terminar Malfoy levantó una ceja y sonrió, satisfecho del estado de Potter. Se fue dando saltitos. Al menos así, el estúpido Gryffindor olvidaría lo demás. Tendría muuucho tiempo para pensar si de verdad era gay o no.

no se si os gustará o no. En respuesta a la pregunta de sis erá slash, en teoría debería serlo.

bye! KAWORU


	4. Capa invisible

(palabra rara del día, dedicada a Snape White: mort´ñífagos)

-Oh. Vaya.

Hermione miró a Harry, quien estaba leyendo una carta que acababa de traerle una de las lechuzas del colegio. Su amigo estaba poniendo una mueca de asco y culpabilidad a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

Ron giró la cabeza hacia ellos en ese momento. Si algo pasaba, quería saber de qué se trataba.

-Es Hagrid.- contestó Harry.- Dice que Aragog ha muerto…

-Oh, vaya.- dijo Hermione- Era esa araña gigante a la que tenía tanto cariño¿verdad?

-¡Yuhu!- chilló Ron a su lado- ¡Por fin se ha muerto ese bicho asqueroso!

-¡Ronald!- Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido- No está bien decir eso. Para Hagrid era..un gran…amigo. Creo.

-Y tanto…-murmuró Harry.- En la nota nos dice que nos esperará por la noche, para enterrarla y darle el pésame.

Ron lo miró horrorizado. Él y Hermione adoptaron sendas muecas de culpabilidad al igual que Harry. Ninguno de los tres se había cogido ese año Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y por lo tanto no habían visto al guardabosque aún. Se sentían obligados a ir al entierro de…la criatura. Pero a ninguno de ellos le hacía mucha gracia.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa y recogió los libros en los que había estado estudiando.

-Bueno, pues mándale una respuesta y dile que no podemos ir, que estamos liados con los exámenes.

-Como si fuera tan fácil- Harry se rascó la cabeza, pensativo.

Estaban en el Gran Comedor, repasando para los exámenes finales. Las mesas estaban vacías de la usual comida, para que los alumnos pudiesen colocar libros y pergaminos. Casi todos los de sexto de todas las casas estaban allí. Los de Ravenclaw, con su manía de estudiar, estaban a tope. Y por encima de ellos Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, junto con Crabe, Goyle y Pansy, entrar al Gran Comedor, con libros bajo el brazo. Harry supuso que para aparentar que hacía lo que los demás. Ninguno de los tres tenía buen aspecto. Más bien estaban todos con cara de mal humor y Draco tenía unas ojeras mucho más profundas que la última vez.

Hermione siguió la dirección de la mirada de Harry y suspiró.

-Deberías dejarlo, Harry.

El aludido levantó la cabeza.

-¿Eh?

-Lo de Malfoy y su "Supuesto" plan maligno que está tramando. Quiero decir¿acaso has descubierto algo que pueda…probarlo?

Harry observó a su amiga durante unos instantes, deseando decirle algo así como: "pues sí, mira, precisamente ayer estuvimos hablando de cómo va a matar a Dumbledore y de por qué Snape va a ser quien lo ayude…", pero no dijo eso.

-No.- dijo Harry bajando la cabeza- Nada de nada.- pero de repente recordó la conversación de esos dos en el despacho del Profesor de Pociones.- Bueno, la verdad es que….

-¿Sí? – Hermione lo miraba impaciente, deseando terminar esa estúpida conversación.

-Nada.- dijo Harry entonces- No me creerías si te lo dijera, así que¿para qué molestarse?- se levantó de la mesa y recogió sus libros.

-Harry…- Hermione parecía dolida- No es que no te crea, es que…tus ideas a veces son…

-Muy imaginativas.- dijo Ron, levantándose también. No iba a ser el único de los tres que se quedara a estudiar.

Harry los miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido.

-Muy bien, pues como soy tan imaginativo, imagino que tendréis cosas más importantes que hacer que estar conmigo. Así que, hasta luego.

Y se fue hacia Gryffindor, dejándolos atrás. Antes de salir del Gran Comedor, echó un último vistazo a Malfoy, quien, sorprendentemente, también le estaba mirando. Pero en cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, el rubio levantó una ceja,(gesto que casi parecía divertido, con tanta ojera negra) y desvió la mirada.

En Gryffindor, Harry dejó los libros tirados de cualquier forma y se puso a buscar la capa invisible. No sabía por qué, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que hacer algo. Y aunque había prometido a Snape no meterse en sus asuntos sanguinarios, no había dicho nada acerca de husmear ciertas cosas…porque en ese momento Harry no estaba seguro de nada. La noche anterior le había dejado recuerdos extraños que no sabía si eran verdad o simplemente sueños. Y si no fuera porque el bofetón que le había dado Snape seguía ahí, inflamando su rostro, ( Mc Gonagall le había preguntado qué le había pasado y Harry alegó que le habían dado calabazas, sabiendo que otra cosa no colaría. Por supuesto toda la clase se había reído.) Harry habría pensado que todo era un sueño.

Se puso la capa invisible justo cuando Ron entró en las habitaciones y suspiró al pensar que Harry no estaba allí. El moreno se encogió de hombros y salió, dejando a su compañero con sus propios pensamientos. Sacó el mapa del merodeador, que se había escondido bajo la túnica y buscó a Draco Malfoy. Casi chocó contra alguien de su casa cuando vio que Malfoy estaba en el despacho del profesor Snape.

"Vale"- pensó- "No pienses mal"- "Son cómplices, así que están juntos porque…porque deben de tramar juntos lo que sea."- pensó, intentando no recordar los extraños gritos de la otra noche.

Cuando llegó al pasillo, se paró. No sabía qué hacer. No podía entrar al despacho del profesor Snape y ni siquiera quería acercarse allí. Entonces¿qué hacía? Después de meditarlo unos instantes, decidió vagar sin rumbo un rato, espiando a la gente bajo su capa invisible. Mientras lo hacía se preguntó si su padre habría hecho lo mismo que él, de joven. Probablemente. Pero él no estaría solo, sino con Sirius y Lupin. Harry sintió culpabilidad de nuevo al recordar a sus amigos. Pero¿qué les iba a decir? "Oíd, creo que Draco Malfoy y el profesor Snape tienen un sórdido romance." Seguramente se reirían en sus narices. Y además no les podía contar nada de lo otro. Ni a ellos ni a nadie. Y el propio Dumbledore decía que no pasaba nada…

Harry suspiró. Nunca se había sentido más perdido que en ese momento. ¿Qué pintaba allí solo sin hacer nada, vagando sin rumbo? Era como un fantasma.

Miró de nuevo el mapa del merodeador. Draco había salido ("¿Desde cuándo es Draco?") del despacho de Snape y se dirigía a Slytherin. Harry arrugó los labios. ¿Y por qué no? Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en Slytherin. Corrió en silencio por los pasillos para poder llegar antes que el rubio, en vano. Cuando llegó a la puerta, ya estaba cerrada. Harry se derrumbó contra la pared, preguntándose una vez más qué estaba haciendo. Pero en ése momento llegó Pansy Parkinson con unas compañeras de Slytherin y Harry, con mucho sigilo, las siguió.

La sala común de los Slytherin no había cambiado nada desde la última vez. Bueno, un poco más sucia y oscura tal vez, pero al fin y al cabo eran las mazmorras. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y no se sorprendió mucho al ver a Malfoy sentado en un sillón, junto con Crabbe, Goyle, Zabbinni y Nott. Pansy se reunió en seguida con ellos y Harry la siguió, situándose al lado de Malfoy, lo suficiente para poder oírlo sin ser notado. No quería recibir un puñetazo como la última vez.

-¿Algo nuevo, Draco?- preguntó la morena, sentándose al lado de Draco. Bueno, más bien pegándose a él.

Harry prestó atención por si se referían al plan.

-No.- contestó Draco mirando mal a Pansy.- Además, creo haberte recordado que no hablaríamos de esto en público.

-Lo siento- dijo ella contrariada.- Pero…estamos en Slytherin y…

-Y las paredes tienen oídos hasta en las mazmorras, Pans.- el rubio le dedicó una sonrisa sin nada de gracia. Harry no sabía muy bien la relación que tenían el rubio y la morena. Cuando los vio en el tren de llegada parecían bastante contentos el uno con el otro, pero después de lo que había visto…ni siquiera sabía de qué acera era Malfoy. Por su parte la morena frunció el ceño y se desparramó en el sillón.

-¿Qué es lo que temes, Draco?- preguntó de repente Zabbinni, el chico que estaba en el mismo curso que Ginny- ¿A Potter con su capa invisible?¿Crees que podría estar aquí?

Los demás sonrieron recordando la historia que les había contado Draco de cómo le había partido la nariz. Pero el rubio no sonrió, sino que miró a Zabbinni fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No crees que pueda estar aquí?¿Escuchándonos en este mismo instante?

Al oírlo, todos dejaron de sonreír. Incluso Crabbe hizo algún intento de agarrar algo en el aire, para ver si pescaba a Harry.

-Crabbe, deja de hacer el ridículo.- dijo Draco suspirando. Parecía muy cansado. Miró a Nott.- ¿Has recibido respuestas?

Nott asintió en silencio.

-El día convenido a la hora convenida.- dijo crípticamente. El sí se tomaba en serio lo que decía el rubio de la discreción.- Ningún problema.

-Bien.-asintió el rubio.- Y ahora, Crabbe, Goyle, levantaros y poneros allí.- señaló un punto detrás de Harry. Los dos gorilas se miraron, pero obedecieron.- Así y ahora levantar los brazos como si fueras a recibir una bludger. Ahá. Muy bien y ahora…- Draco levantó la varita, mirándola distraídamente.- Potter, te agradecería que no espiaras conversaciones ajenas.

Todas las caras se quedaron petrificadas. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

Draco continuó.

-Así que, puedes quitarte esa capa invisible por las buenas….o te la quitaré yo, por las malas.- dijo apuntando al lugar donde estaba Harry. Éste no se inmutó. Tenía que ser un farol. Tenía que serlo…¿verdad?

Al no recibir respuesta, el rubio se encogió de hombros. Pero entonces lanzó un expelliarmus que tiró a Harry hacia atrás, justo para ser capturado por los dos gorilas, que, recuperados de la primera impresión, lo sujetaron con fuerza, aunque no lo veían.

-Tú has querido que fuera por las malas- dijo Malfoy quitándole la capa. Harry se debatió, pero los dos gorilas eran fuertes. Básicamente era lo único que podían ser.

Harry vio cómo los demás Slytherin se levantaban rápido de los sillones. Pero a una señal de Draco, volvieron a sentarse. Con otra señal, Crabbe y Goyle lo llevaron a uno de los sillones y lo sentaron allí a la fuerza. Draco lo hizo a su lado, sosteniendo la capa invisible con ambas manos, examinándola pensativamente.

-Es una rareza¿sabes? No deberías usarla sin ton ni son. ¿Te gusta, Pansy?- y se la lanzó a la morena, quien la cogió al vuelo. Harry forcejeó, pero Goyle apretó su mano, estrujándole los hombros. El mensaje era simple: "Quédate sentado". Así que esperó. Al final Malfoy le miró.

-¿De veras me crees tan estúpido como para decir algo importante en voz alta? No soy como tú, Potter. Yo pienso- se dio unos golpecitos con la varita en la cabeza. Los Slytherin rieron. Harry siguió impasible, sin decir nada.- ¿Qué pasa Potter, te ha comido la lengua el gato? Normalmente eres muy hablador.- sonrió.

-Me la quedo – dijo Pansy apretujando la capa para sí y mirando a Harry con aire triunfal. El corazón del moreno dio un vuelco, pero no dejó que se le notara. Miró a Malfoy todo lo tranquilamente que pudo.

-Diles que me suelten.- pidió con voz neutra.

Malfoy dejó de sonreír.

-¿Y por qué debería decírselo? Has entrado en nuestra casa sin permiso, Potter. ¿Acaso los Gryffindor dejarían a un Slytherin pasearse por sus dominios? Porque, si es así, dínoslo e iremos encantados¿verdad, chicos?- se rieron- No Potter, me parece que no te voy a soltar. Es más, creo que voy a dejar que mis amigos te lancen todo lo que quieran.- los "amigos" levantaron sus varitas. Harry dejó de respirar.- A menos que…-dijo Malfoy mirando pensativamente su varita.- A menos que tengas, claro, una buena razón para estar aquí.

Malfoy le sonreía. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Cuántas veces había sufrido lo mismo en las escuelas muggles? Si lo que pretendía era que suplicara, lo tenía claro. Lo de la noche anterior había sido…algo extraño. Una excepción. Él nunca volvería a…

-¿Qué ocurre aquí? – dijo una voz fría que hizo que Harry pegara un salto. No, por favor. Cualquier cosa menos eso. No quería volver a ver a Snape. No tan pronto, no después de aquello. Además estaba seguro de que si le veía allí, si Draco le decía por qué estaba allí, cómo había llegado, entonces sí que le borraría la memoria.

Vio al rubio levantar los ojos hacia su profesor. Harry bajó los suyos, no quería mirarle. Lo único que le faltaba junto con las burlas de los otros era que Snape se riera de él.

Notó que ya no lo sujetaban.

-Hola profesor. Estábamos hablando.- dijo Draco con un además que abarcaba a todos los que estaban allí.

-Ya veo. ¿Y Potter?¿También entra en la conversación? – Snape clavó su mirada en la nuca del Gryffindor, quien se encogió en el sillón, incapaz de enfrentarla.

-Potter ha venido a disculparse.- dijo Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Harry levantó la cabeza como un resorte. ¡¿QUÉ?!

-¿En serio?- dijo Snape levantando una ceja, incrédulo.

-Sí. Precisamente ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo.- Malfoy miró a Harry sonriendo con sorna- ¿Verdad, Potter? Estabas a punto de disculparte.

Snape se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-Esto no me lo pierdo.- dijo y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Harry.

Harry dirigió la vista hacia Malfoy.

Malfoy levantó una ceja.

-Estamos esperando.

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró. Tragó saliva. ¿De verdad esperaban que se disculpase? No entendía cómo podían esperar que… Harry sintió que sus manos se estaban agarrando fuertemente al sillón. Esto ya lo había vivido antes. Estaba rodeado de slytherins, posiblemente mortífagos, que le miraban fijamente. Esperando. Saboreando su angustia. Y Snape volvía a estar frente a él.

"Espera. Harry, te estás dejando llevar por el miedo."- pensó, intentando dominarse. Pero es que era exactamente lo que sentía en aquel momento. Mierda¿qué le estaba pasando? Respiró hondo algunas veces, evitando a toda costa fijarse en los ojos de Snape, quien acababa de mirar a Draco, confuso.

-Um. Esto¿no lo he hecho ya? – consiguió articular Harry con mucha dificultad. Por supuesto, se dirigía a Malfoy, aunque no lo mirara. Notaba un sudor frío recorrerle la piel.

-No. Creo que no. ¿Vosotros habéis oído algo, chicos?- los Slytherin negaron con la cabeza. Snape estaba mirando las manos de Harry. Tenía los nudillos blancos y eso no le gustaba nada. Iba a decirle a Draco que parara, que Potter iba a volver a ponerse a chillar como un loco, cuando la cabeza del Gryffindor se alzó. Severus se quedó catatónico. El estúpido Gryffindor estaba sonriéndoles. A él y a Draco, para ser exactos. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba por la cabeza?

-¡Vaya!Qué cabeza la mía, en serio pensaba que ya lo había hecho.

-Pues no, te debes haber olvidado, Potter.

-Um. Sí, mi mente ya no es lo que era. Pero era de esperar, tengo la cabeza rajada, las ideas se me escapan de vez en cuando.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos como platos. ¿Se estaba insultando asimismo?

-Pero bueno. Lo que quieres es una disculpa¿verdad?- Harry siguió sonriendo.- ¿Y por qué quieres que me disculpe exactamente¿ Por algo en especial¿Por todo? – Draco iba a responder, pero Harry no le dejó seguir. – Tal vez quieres que me disculpe por haber entrado aquí a hurtadillas, porque la gente normal suele llamar a la puerta. ¿Verdad? Pero es que yo no soy normal, qué le vamos a hacer. Ya lo dice la tía Marge, que soy subnormal. Debe de ser cierto. Supongo que lo soy. Tal vez sea algo peor que subnormal, puesto que desde que existo todo lo que hago o lo que me pasa, sale al revés. ¿No es divertido? Que llamen Elegido a alguien que vivió para que otros murieran. ¿No sería más preciso decir "Maldito"¿Es eso por lo que debo disculparme¿Por hacer matar a mis padres antes de que yo naciera? O mejor aún, pido perdón por no morir cuando tuve ocasión. O por no suicidarme todas las veces que sufría las burlas de aquellos muggles que me hacían la vida imposible, por no morir para que ellos pudiesen vivir en paz. Y no solo ellos. Seguro que sin mí, los que han muerto hasta ahora, no lo habrían hecho…- en ese momento Snape vio el brillo demencial en los ojos de Harry. Cerró los ojos con pesar, maldiciéndose por no haberle llevado a la enfermería antes. Le estaba pasando de nuevo y Draco no se daba cuenta. Era otra forma de expresar su terror.- A lo mejor esperas que te pida perdón a ti, por no dejarme matar por tu padre el año pasado. ¿Es eso? Oh, oh…no se. Ah, si, también debería pedirle perdón a VOLDEMORT – todos se encogieron- por no dejarme matar tan fácilmente. Pero hombre, si me lo pidiera amablemente, tal vez…

-Potter, levántese, nos vamos a la enfermería.- Snape se acercó a él. Harry lo ignoró. Los Slytherin se miraban entre ellos, pensando que se había vuelto loco. Draco lo miraba con expresión extraña.

-O puede que quieras que te pida perdón por haberte dejado solo con tu madre y una tía chiflada, pero tío, por lo menos tienes a alguien. Claro que seguramente acabará muerta- Draco lo miró con terror- como todos vosotros, como todos los de este estúpido planeta y…

Harry miró su brazo. Snape le estaba levantando del sillón.

-Suéltame Snape.

-Señor Potter, debe ir a la enfermería a que le revisen la cabeza.

-No quiero, estoy teniendo una fantástica charla con los próximos mortífagos de Gran Bretaña, así que déjeme en paz. – se giró de nuevo hacia las caras pálidas que lo miraban- ¿Qué iba diciendo? Ah, si, que moriréis todos. Pero eso ya lo sabíais al principio¿verdad? Hagáis lo que hagáis, él os matará. ¿Y sabéis por qué? Simplemente sois objetos para él. Ni siquiera la palabra aliados cabe en su vocabulario. La de amigos no existe. Sois carnaza, basura. Matará a vuestras familias delante de vuestros propios ojos y después os mandará asesinaros entre vosotros y…

-¡CÁLLESE YA, POTTER!

Todos se quedaron en silencio, aterrados, mirando a Snape.

Severus no había querido hacerlo. Con el grito, al chico se traumatizaría aún más. Miró a Potter, esperando ver su expresión aterrorizada de nuevo. Pero para su sorpresa el gryffindor lo observaba con interés. Severus aflojó su presión. Y fue ahí donde cometió el error.

Harry Potter le pegó una patada en los huevos.

Después, echó a correr y se largó de la sala de Slytherin.

Snape tenía la frente apoyada contra el suelo, los labios mordidos, intentando por todos los medios no lanzar un avada telepático al chico. Se conformaba con maldecirle a él y toda su puñetera familia. Ni siquiera podía hablar.

-Malfoy…- susurró con voz ahogada- Coge….a….bastardo…

¡Sí!- dijo Draco, aún algo espantado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Se lanzó corriendo al pasillo, mientras su compañeros se ocupaban del profesor Snape. O al menos le miraran sin saber qué hacer. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a acercarse.

Draco deambuló por los pasillos, confuso. ¿Dónde estaría Potter? No podía haber ido muy lejos, pero claro, Hogwarts era Hogwarts. De todas formas el camino que había seguido el Gryffindor tenía que haber sido a ciegas. Draco cogió el primer pasillo que vio y echó a correr. Después de varios minutos sin éxito, empezó a ponerse nervioso. El estado en que se encontraba Potter no era muy bueno y…

Lo acababa de encontrar.

Draco tragó saliva. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? Si se acercaba corriendo, probablemente lo asustaría. No es que le cayera bien Potter, pero….ver a un tipo tirarse por la ventana delante de uno no hace ninguna gracia a nadie.

-¿Potter?¿Qué haces ahí?- dijo acercándose despacio como si tal cosa. Harry estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana… con las piernas por fuera.

Harry no contestó.

Draco tragó saliva. Tenía que entretenerle.

-¿Vas a suicidarte? Porque si es así, tendremos que… eh… llamar a todos para que vean la estúpida muerte de Harry Potter. Saldrás en el Profeta y todo¿sabes?

Harry lo miró. Y a Malfoy no le gustó nada esa mirada.

-Quiero estar solo.- dijo Harry débilmente. Balanceaba las piernas, suspirando.

-Ya.- contestó el rubio.- Oye¿puedo acercarme?

-No.

-Vale. – Malfoy suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, cerca de Harry.- Oye, no es que me caigas muy bien, Potter, pero…bueno, cuando casi me mataste el otro día, te quedaste conmigo en los baños y..bueno, aunque no fue una acción muy heroica por tu parte, supongo que mucha gente no haría eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no me sentiría bien si no intentara…ayudarte.

-¿Quieres ayudarme?- preguntó Harry mirándole.

-Sí. Sí, claro.- Draco lo miró esperanzado, intentando acercarse un poco más, pero Harry puso las manos en el alfeizar cuando lo hizo.

-Entonces mata tú por mí a Voldemort.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó en el suelo.

-Potter, sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces no hagas lo que te pidió.

-Tampoco puedo hacer eso.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer por mí? Si no puedes hacer nada, cállate. ¿Qué te importa mi vida?

Draco suspiró.

-Aunque a mí no me importase, hay muchos otros a los que sí importas, Potter. Ya deberías saberlo. Como también deberías saber que si te suicidas, serás un cobarde y un egoísta.

-Yo no pedí ser lo que soy…

-¡Quieres dejar de compadecerte de una vez!- Malfoy se acercó a Harry, tanto que casi podía tocarle.- ¡Yo tampoco lo pedí¿Crees que deseaba ser el hijo de un asesino y unirme a una secta de chiflados? Escucha¿no entiendes que todo el mundo desea ser como tú¿Tener lo que tú tienes?

Harry lo miró parpadeando.

-Yo no tengo nada.

Malfoy lo cogió por el cuello, furioso y lo tiró al suelo.

-Ése es tu problema, Potter. Que no quieres verlo. ¿Qué no tienes nada, dices¿Qué hay de tus amigos¿Acaso no están contigo siempre donde vas¿Y los profesores? Por más que lo niegues, todos te estiman. Incluso el mismísimo director, Albus Dumbledore. Y no me digas que me lo invento. Por favor, si hasta eres amigo del guardabosques, Potter. Vayas donde vayas siempre habrá alguien que quiera estar a tu lado. Todos te conocen, todos te aprecian. ¿Y qué si no eres lo que ellos creen¿Es que no te das cuenta? Tú eres su maldita esperanza, eres lo único que les queda. Si te pusieras en lo más alto y les dijeras a todos que saltaran a la pata coja para salvarse, ellos lo harían. Déjate de rollos del Elegido y todas esas cosas. Eres un símbolo, sí¿y qué? Eres SU símbolo. ¿Y te sientes desgraciado? Mírame a mí- Draco se dio en el pecho- ¿Crees que deseo lo que estoy haciendo?¿Crees que me gusta lo que veo o lo que tengo? La gente solo se acerca a mí porque mi padre tiene dinero. Y ahora ni siquiera eso, porque, como tú mismo has dicho, está en Azkabán. Y si, probablemente mi madre y él mueran ante mis propios ojos, pero te aseguro que no me quedaré quieto mientras eso sucede. ¿Y tú¿Vas a dejarlos morir a todos con los brazos cruzados?

Harry lo miró a los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Malfoy, él lo sabe. Sabe lo que vais a hacer. Siempre lo ha sabido. Que Snape lo matará, que tú…lo sabe. Y aún así va a dejar que pase. – Harry empezó a llorar sin quererlo- Va a dejarse matar. Por ti, por vosotros, por todos. Y cree en mí. Cree que yo conseguiré un lugar mejor después de que eso pase. Yo….yo no quiero…- se le estrangulaba la voz. Bajó la cabeza. No quería que le viera llorar otra vez.

Draco lo miró con tristeza. Sí, él también lo sabía. Entendía la impotencia frente al destino que estaba sintiendo. Después de dudar, se agachó junto a Harry y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. Potter simplemente siguió temblando. Y el rubio hizo lo que no había hecho el día anterior. Abrazó a Harry, suspirando, mientras lloraba.

-Sé fuerte, Potter.

Después de un rato, lo soltó. Harry había parado de llorar y estaba rojo de vergüenza. Fue entonces cuando recordó que le había pegado una patada a Snape.

-Snape está…- preguntó Harry. Draco abrió los ojos como platos.

-Será mejor que vayas a la enfermería a revisarte la cabeza. Y pronto, Potter.- Draco, por si acaso, le cogió del brazo y lo acompañó él mismo a Madame Pomfrey. Le explicó en pocas palabras lo que pasaba, omitiendo muchos detalles. La medimaga ordenó que Harry se quedara en reposo mientras buscaba medicinas.

Justo antes de que Draco se fuese, Harry lo cogió de la túnica.

-Mi capa.- dijo.

Draco le sonrió.

-Oh, si. Muchas gracias por el regalo, Potter.

-¿Q..?

Pero Malfoy ya se había ido.

Harry decidió no chillar dentro de la enfermería. Esperaba recuperar su capa.

Algún día.

No supo cuánto había dormido, pero cuando se despertó, era de noche. Respiró hondo y miró a su alrededor, aburrido. De nuevo en la enfermería, su tercer hogar. Se preguntó si Ron y Hermione estarían allí, pero al ver los deberes de clase en la mesilla de al lado, supo que sí. Malfoy tenía razón, sus amigos siempre estaban con él. Por cierto¿dónde estaría Malfoy en esos momentos? No le gustaba nada la idea de que pululara con su capa invisible por Hogwarts. Sacó el mapa del merodeador que, gracias a Dios, seguía escondido en su túnica y se dispuso a buscar a Malfoy, antes de darse cuenta de que seguramente estaría durmiendo en su dormitorio. Pero no fue así. Draco Malfoy aparecía como una motita con su nombre, junto a otra motita en la que ponía Profesor Severus Snape. Y estaban en su despacho, de nuevo. A Harry le dio mala espina. Otra vez en el despacho, a esas horas de la noche. No. Definitivamente no le gustaba en absoluto. Y aunque su mente decía que no, Harry cada vez estaba más seguro de que lo que hacían las motitas era frotarse la una con la otra y no discutir entre ellas. De repente la imagen del profesor Snape y Draco Malfoy desnudos en la cama se abrió paso en su mente. Harry intentó desterrar esa idea de un plumazo, pero aún así persistió. Cerró el mapa del merodeador y se dispuso a dormirse de nuevo.

El sueño tardó. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, Harry se encontró empalmado más de lo normal. Decidió no pensar en ello. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero en ese momento apareció Madame Pomfrey, seguida de Minerva McGonagall y Draco Malfoy. Por un momento Harry pensó que sus ojeras podían deberse a sus juergas nocturnas con el profesor Snape. Estuvo a punto de reírse, pero decidió que si lo hacía parecería más chalado que de costumbre. Esperó.

-Señor Harry Potter, vengo en calidad de su jefe de Casa, porque el Profesor Snape me ha comunicado, por medio del Prefecto de su Casa, que no se encuentra usted bien de la cabeza. ¿Es eso cierto, señor Potter?

Harry fue a replicar inconscientemente, pero cambió de parecer. La verdad era que sí, que no estaba muy bien. Así que, ante el asombro de Mc Gonagall, asintió.

-Sí, la verdad es que no me encuentro muy bien.

-¿Es por su cicatriz?- preguntó la profesora.

-No. La cicatriz no me duele.- dijo Harry mientras desviaba la cabeza hacia Malfoy. ¿Le habría contado lo de su intento de suicidio por la ventana?

-Tanto el señor Malfoy como el Profesor Snape se niegan a decirme exactamente qué le pasó ayer, señor Potter. Pero afirman que debería verle un especialista. Así que me gustaría que me lo explicara usted personalmente.

-A Harry ya no le gustó eso. Sonaba como si quisieran llevarle a San Mungo o algo peor.

-Bueno, mire, la verdad es que ya estoy bien. Sólo estaba un poco nervioso por los exámenes y no había dormido, así que tenía mucho estrés acumulado. Pero ya estoy mejor.

Minerva asintió, complacida. Era lo que esperaba oír. Se levantó, dispuesta a discutir con el profesor Snape de nuevo acerca de la salud de Harry, cuando Malfoy, que miraba a Potter con cara de enfado, se cruzó de brazos.

-Ayer intentó tirarse por una ventana.

McGonagall miró a Malfoy espantada y después a Harry, como pidiendo explicaciones.

Harry frunció el ceño en dirección a Malfoy y le acusó con el dedo.

-¡Él se acuesta con el Profesor Snape!

Silencio sepulcral.

Harry tragó saliva mientras tres pares de ojos lo miraban con asombro y terror. Su dedo, aún apuntando a Malfoy temblaba y Harry, que miraba a McGonagall como esperando algo, empezó a pensar que, tal vez, acababa de hacer el ridículo.

Por fin, las tres estatuas empezaron a moverse de nuevo. Pomfrey miró al suelo parpadeando; Malfoy empezó a reírse con la boca cerrada. Entre convulsiones y se tapó la boca con una mano; la profesora Mc Gonagall miró a Harry con cara de pena y se acercó a él, bajando su dedo.

-Pobre. Harry¿por qué no nos habías contado que volvías a tener alucinaciones?- dijo Mc Gonagall mientras le tocaba la frente por si tenía fiebre. Detrás de ella, Draco salió descojonándose de la sala.- Pomfrey, prepara un remedio enseguida, contra las alucinaciones, el estrés y los sueños.- después volvió a mirar a Harry con esos ojos de profunda compasión.- Debe haber sido una experiencia traumática.

-¿Eh?- consiguió articular Harry.

-Lo de esa chica que te rechazó. Lo dijiste en clase. Debió ser lo que desató las alucinaciones.

-¿Lo de…?¡Ah! Sí…claro. Debió ser eso – dijo Harry frotándose la mejilla. Bueno, por lo menos no le iban a enviar a San Mungo.

Así que Harry estuvo tres días en observación, tragando pócimas de sabores horribles y tumbado en la cama. Cuando estaba lúcido hacía los deberes que le traía Hermione, pero como normalmente era por la noche cuando pasaba eso, no vio a sus amigos durante ese tiempo. Y por si fuera poco, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía a Malfoy y Snape reírse de él mientras estaban en la cama. No, definitivamente, no estaba curado. Tampoco había vuelto a mirar el Mapa del merodeador por si acaso. Estaba seguro de lo que vería y no quería volver a soñar con cosas extrañas. Aún así, el último día, cuando ya no podía más, su curiosidad ganó y buscó a Snape en el mapa. Estaba en su despacho. Y Había una mota a su lado. Harry arrugó el ceño cuando vio que se trataba de Filch. No, eso era demasiado. Ah, bueno, Filch se iba. Un momento. Una mota estaba ya dentro del despacho de Snape, como escondida. Cuando el conserje se fue, la mota salió y se unió a Snape, como cada día. Harry gimió cuando leyó de nuevo el nombre del rubio en ella.

Eso empezaba a ser una obsesión.

Harry respiró hondo y guardó el mapa de nuevo. Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que al día siguiente ya estaría bien, así que había decidido ir con sus amigos a Hogsmeade. Así se le pasarían todos los males. Los ahogaría con cerveza de mantequilla. Y se olvidaría de todo.

Sí, eso era.

"Hasta mañana"- se dijo a sí mismo. Cogió la poción para no soñar y bebió de ella. No quería levantarse de nuevo…así.

Hola, siento si he tardado mucho en escribir, pero bueno. Como veis sigo aquí, no me he muerto. Se que este capítulo es más raro que los anteriores, pero es que pensad: todo lo que le pasa al pobre muchacho, joder, necesita un psicólogo. Jejejejeje Y la gran pregunta¿estaran de verdad liados esos dos ¿ XD

Nos vemos.

Bye!

KAWORU


	5. ¿Qué hacer?

Harry estaba muy enfadado. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó ya en Gryffindor, decidió ir a pedir a Malfoy su capa de invisibilidad, aunque sabía que el rubio no le iba a hacer caso.

No se molestó en despertar a Ron y Hermione y bajó directamente al Gran Comedor a desayunar, decidido a ir a la mesa de Slytherin nada más llegar. Pero en cuanto en cuanto puso un pie allí alguien le cogió del hombro.

-¡Harry Potter!- dijo Slughorn- Precisamente estaba pensando en ti. Me estaba diciendo "¿cómo un chico tan importante como tú puede desayunar solo en un sitio como éste?" Así que he reunido a todos los demás para desayunar juntos. Vamos, vamos… no querrás llegar tarde.

Harry se resignó. Después de todo, Slughorn tiraba de él y no parecía querer soltarle. Cuando llegaron había una mesa colocada entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Harry tragó saliva, detestaba llamar la atención. Pero allí estaban todos, incluida Ginny, que al parecer se había levantado antes que él.

Slughorn le dejó con los demás y fue a hablar con alguien en la mesa de profesores. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que el sitio de Blaise en la mesa estaba vacío. Después de un momento, Slughorn volvió con alguien.

-Os pido disculpas, chicos, voy a presentaros a un nuevo miembro del club.

Harry levantó la vista y contempló con asombro cómo Malfoy se sentaba a su lado. Mientras Slughorn enumeraba rápidamente los antepasados de Draco y el rubio intentaba sonreír a medias (na: no sé cómo se hace eso) Harry se dio cuenta de que Draco parecía mortalmente cansado. Echó un vistazo a Slytherin. Nadie más parecía tan cansado como él. Entonces Harry comprendió que con su capa invisible Draco estaba haciendo lo que fuera que hacía antes a hurtadillas con sus compinches, pero esta vez lo hacía solo y más rápidamente. Frunció el ceño y comió cereales.

Después de un rato, en el que Slughorn habló con todos y cada uno de ellos, por fin puso su atención en Ginny y estuvo hablando con ella de hechizos de mocomurciélagos. Harry aprovechó y le dio un codazo a Draco, que se estaba durmiendo en ese momento. El rubio abrió los ojos bruscamente y le miró con ira.

-Devuélveme mi capa.- susurró Harry enfadado.

Draco levantó una ceja. Con tantas ojeras parecía que se hubiera puesto maquillaje.

-Ni de coña, Potter.- dijo. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a ignorarle.

Harry le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-¿La estás usando, verdad? Ahora lo haces tú solo, sin tus compinches.

Draco ni siquiera le miró.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Sí que lo sabes- contestó Harry aún girado hacia él.- ¡Quiero mi capa¡es mía! Es un regalo de mi padre, así que devuélvemela.

Parecía que Malfoy sonreía.

-No.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño y como si nada, derramó la taza de leche de Draco encima de él. El rubio saltó de la silla, mirando con asco la túnica empapada.

-¡Potter!

Harry le miró con ojos inocentes.

-¿Qué?

-No te hagas el imbécil, bueno, espera, eres imbécil así que no puedes evitar aparentarlo… debe de ser genético.

Harry se levantó. Así que Snape le había hablado a Draco de sus sentimientos por su padre. El simple hecho de imaginarse a esos dos riéndose de su familia mientras se frotaban en la cama le puso enfermo.

-Tú sí que eres…

-¡Chicos, chicos! Tranquilizaos. No me gusta que los componentes de mi grupo se peleen entre ellos.- Y cogió a los dos y los sentó de nuevo, después, con un hechizo limpió a Draco y a la mesa y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Lo peor fue cuando se sentó a su lado.- Harry, Draco… me han contado que no os lleváis precisamente bien y eso es MUY malo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo estáis acabando el curso- miró a Draco, miró a Harry- pienso que sería mejor para todos que tratarais de entenderos el uno al otro.

Slughorn se levantó y fue a hablar con Neville.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Dumbledore me ha dado permiso para suspenderos en Pociones si seguís con esa actitud.

Draco y Harry se miraron sorprendidos, después enfadados y al final se ignoraron el uno al otro. Daba igual si no le devolvía la capa, pensó Harry, él tenía el mapa del merodeador y sabía perfectamente dónde estaba el rubio en cada momento, lo que le llevaba a la cuestión de por qué estaba todas las noches en el despacho de Snape. Pensó en preguntárselo pero después de lo que ocurrió en la enfermería, no se atrevió a hablar. Esperaba que el rumor de que estaba loco y se había intentado suicidar no se hubiera extendido por Hogwarts. En ese momento Draco miraba a la mesa de profesores con frialdad. Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a quién le mandaba esa cálida mirada, aunque ya lo sabía antes de que los ojos oscuros del profesor de Snape pasaran de Draco a él. Harry se hundió en su silla y se dedicó a escarbar en sus cereales. Aún tenía miedo de Snape y no sabía por qué.

-…maldito bastardo mortífago…-oyó susurrar a Draco mientras el rubio se volvía también hacia su desayuno. ¿Estaría hablando de Snape? A lo mejor se refería a Lucius. . De repente Draco hizo un gesto de dolor y se tocó la frente con sus manos. Inmediatamente se giró y miró de nuevo a Snape, con más furia. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Snape intentaba legerimancia contra Draco? Por la sonrisa de suficiencia del rubio un segundo después, Harry supuso que a Malfoy se le daba mejor la oclumancia que a él.

Esta disputa podía ser algo bueno, pensaba Harry dubitativo. Quería decir que Snape no confiaba en Draco y viceversa. Lo que significaba que el rubio no le había confiado su plan. Llegado a ese punto Harry no sabía ya si eso era tan bueno o no. Esperó a que el rubio bebiera de su taza.

Atacó.

-¿Qué haces todas las noches en el despacho de Snape?-susurró al oído del rubio.

Tuvo el efecto deseado. Draco se atragantó con su bebida y empezó a toser. Aún así le miró entre sorprendido y furioso. Harry esperaba que volviera a gritarle, pero en vez de eso, el rubio se calmó, limpió el estropicio y se levantó de la mesa tranquilamente.

Antes de irse lo miró con malicia.

-Despídete de tu capa, Potter.

Harry se hundió más en su silla. Bien¿qué hacer ahora? Después de desayunar le tocaba DCAO, pero no le apetecía nada enfrentarse con el profesor Snape, así que decidió saltarse esa clase y se fue a la biblioteca a buscar información acerca de votos inquebrantables. Le había prometido a Snape no hacer nada al respecto, pero ¿desde cuándo él hacía caso de lo que los demás le decían? Así que se dirigió a la biblioteca, pero en el camino se encontró con Ron y Hermione, quienes se escandalizaron cuando les contó que iba a saltarse las clases. Ron dijo que él también hacía pellas y Hermione que no iba a dejar a ninguno de los dos hacer eso. Además, dijo, Snape podía leerles la mente y saber lo que estaban tramando. Harry suspiró, aceptando la inteligencia de su amiga en esos asuntos.

En clase, se ocupó de ponerse al final de la clase, lejos de Snape. Aún así, a la hora de practicar con los compañeros (a Harry le tocó Neville) Snape los supervisó con sus comentarios sarcásticos uno a uno. Cuando llegó a su sitio, Harry respiró hondo, preparándose para la habitual regañina y el ridículo. Neville parecía sentir la misma tensión. Sin embargo, Snape se limitó a quedarse mirando cómo practicaban el hechizo, sin hacer ningún comentario. Al volverse él, los dos suspiraron aliviados.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por intentar saltarse la clase señor Potter.-dijo el profesor cuando ya llegaba a su silla. Harry se puso furioso, pero a la vez estaba agradecido por que se había saltado sus habituales sarcasmos y comentarios y además porque Snape no se había acercado a él demasiado ni le había resoplado en el cuello como solía hacer. Así que no dijo nada.

Después de la clase, todos estaban cansados y salían con los hombros caídos, cabizbajos. Cuando pasó por delante Snape, el profesor estaba escribiendo algo sobre un pergamino.

-Potter, quédese un momento.

A Harry casi se le heló la sangre. Ron y Hermione lo miraban con impotencia, pero salieron de allí dejándole solo ante el peligro. Intentó aparentar tranquilidad, pero estaba muy nervioso. Miró a Snape, quien no levantaba la vista de los papeles. Para cuando lo hizo y clavó sus negros ojos en él, Harr tragó saliva. ¿Le iba a castigar solo por pensar en no ir a su clase? Severus Snape sacó algo de debajo de la mesa y se lo lanzó. Harry lo cogió al vuelo, como buen cazador de snitch y se dio cuenta de que era la capa invisible.

-Ahora que tiene lo que quiere, deje al señor Malfoy en paz.

Harry lo miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Por qué le devolvía su capa? Al ir a preguntárselo, Snape levantó la mano, mostrándole la puerta. Harry obedeció.

-Potter-dijo en última instancia el profesor- me prometió que no se metería en asuntos ajenos. Espero que no falte a su palabra. Y si descubro que ha usado esa capa fuera del horario permitido, en sitios no permitidos, tomaré medidas no permitidas por los profesores. ¿Me ha entendido?

Harry se quedó en silencio. No había mirado a Snape mientras le decía todo eso, pero en ese momento, cuando decidió posar los ojos en su profesor de pociones, vio con asombro que éste tenía la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Y Harry no supo qué decir, así que simplemente salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado la puerta.

Después de eso, cuando miró el mapa del merodeador esa noche y la siguiente, Snape aparecía solo en su despacho y Malfoy no aparecía por ninguna parte. Harry no sabía qué pensar, qué hacer o qué sentir.

Los días siguientes Malfoy le evitó. Y esta vez no eran alucinaciones suyas. Cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos o en clase, el rubio huía de él y desaparecía de su vista. Además, un día oyó comentar a los Slytherin que tampoco asistía a sus clases de DCAO. Harry no sabía por qué, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

El curso avanzaba y las reuniones de Slughorn cada vez eran más molestas. Como si no fuera poco el tener que aguantarle en clase de pociones diciéndole que estaba pasando por una mala etapa ( y es que ya no tenía el libro de instrucciones del Príncipe Mestizo) al parecer creía que era buena idea hacer que se animara y le obligaba a ir a todas las reuniones. Reuniones en las que aparecía Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. Había llegado a una etapa de lo que parecía insomnio crónico y si no fuera porque le había visto alguna vez salir a la luz del sol, creería que se había convertido en vampiro. Ey¿Y si era así como iba a matar a Dumbledore? No, eso era estúpido. ¿Draco Malfoy un vampiro? Vale que le gustara chupar cámara, pero dudaba que diera…el pego. Snape si que parecía un vampiro, con su capa mugrienta y su pelo asquerosamente grasiento. Brrr. ¿Y si Snape le había mordido en una de sus noches de pasión? Harry sintió náuseas. No. No debía pensar esas cosas. Cada vez que se producía la imagen mental de Snape y Malfoy abrazándose, Harry sentía algo en la tripa, una especie de vértigo y un sudor le cubría todo el cuerpo. Era algo asqueroso. Mejor no pensarlo.

El fin de semana fueron a Hogsmeade, aunque Harry no sentía muchas ganas de ir, después de lo del collar y todo eso. Aún así, Ron y Hermione le obligaron porque estaban preocupados por él. Para variar. Pero¿de qué le servían unos amigos que no le creían? Fue con ellos, por supuesto. Y acabaron en Honeydukes, donde había una larguísima cola de gente. El dependiente (un tal Wonka) estaba enseñando cómo hacer mezclas con los distintos sabores de dulces que usaba para hacer las piruletas gigantes.

-¿Os imagináis una piruleta de todos los sabores del mundo mezclados?- decía Ron mientras se le caía la baba.

Hermione le miraba con asco.

-Ronald, eso es imposible. A lo sumo podrá mezclar cuatro o cinco sabores, pero no más. No habría sitio ni…

-Ya, bueno. También se puede vivir de sueños¿no?- replicó Ron un poco molesto mientras veía la piruleta multicolor formarse.

-Además, mezcles los sabores que mezcles, siempre habrá uno que dominará por encima de ellos. O su mezcla, más bien. Acabarán siendo una pasta pegajosa.

-No es verdad, podría…

Harry no estaba escuchando, pero en ese momento se giró, porque Hermione le tiraba de la manga.

-¿Verdad que tengo razón, Harry? Si dos sabores se unen, se funden en uno solo, y no hay manera de separarlos.

Harry meditó sobre eso y le recordó algo. Por increíble que pareciese se estaba acordando del Voto Inquebrantable. Si dos personas hacen un voto, nada puede romperlo…

-Pero si metes un sabor más fuerte, que domine a los anteriores…- replicó de nuevo Ron.

-Entonces ganará ese sabor, Ron. No se mezclará con los otros ni sabrán cada uno por un lado.

… entonces si se hiciera un inquebrantable que fuera más fuerte que el primero… ¡el hechizo último prevalecería! Suponía Harry. Parpadeó. ¿Sería eso posible?

-Um. Chicos, tengo que irme.

Pero sus amigos no le escuchaban, así que simplemente desapareció, pensando en esa nueva idea. Además se le estaban ocurriendo algunas más, pero más estúpidas. La cuestión era: decírselas a Draco o decírselas a Snape. Sabía que cualquiera de los dos le mandarían al infierno.

Buscó por todo Hogsmeade pero no encontró al rubio. Argh… ¿estaría en Hogwarts? Un momento¿esa de allí no era Pansy? Y se metía en Cabeza de Puerco. Harry se paró frente a la puerta del local. ¿Y qué le diría a Draco? No sabía si los demás Slytherin estaban enterados de su plan, así que tampoco podía pregonar a los cuatro vientos lo del inquebrantable.

Se le ocurrió un modo. Bien, era un modo estúpido y seguramente se reirían de él durante toda su vida. O la que le quedaba. Pero confiaba en que el rubio tuviera más inteligencia que los demás. Tomó aire y entró.

La taberna, como siempre, estaba oscura y olía a humo. Miró a su alrededor y al final encontró a los Slytherin, apiñados en un rincón, casi invisibles. Harry notó que el terror: Oh- No- Estoy- Rodeado- De -Mortífagos, intentaba volver. Pero trató de dominarlo y se acercó a la barra. Pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y otra normal. Y un Whisky de Fuego. Además dijo que eran para el profesor Slughorn, que por cierto acababa de verle en compañía de unos amigos en la otra punta. El camarero torció el gesto, pero se lo sirvió. Harry avanzó con los tres líquidos hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los Slytherin. Se hizo hueco con todo el morro que pudo y se sentó en una silla que seguramente tenía a su ocupante en el baño y puso las tres jarras en la mesa. Cuando al final los Slytherin se dieron cuenta de que no era Goyle quien se había sentado allí, le miraron sorprendidos. Casi podía ver a Draco rechinar los dientes.

-Fuera.- dijo el rubio.

-Hola¿qué tal? Yo también me alegro de verte.- dijo el moreno sonriendo. En el fondo, disfrutaba con eso.

-¿Qué se te ha perdido aquí, Potter?- le dijo Pansy, que estaba a su lado- ¿Te han subido las dioptrías?

Algunos Slytherin se rieron. Draco siguió mirándolo con odio. Al final le apuntó con su varita.

-A la de tres. ¿Vale? Tienes tres segundos para apartarte de mi vista. Empezando ya.

-Oh – dijo Harry haciendo un puchero mientras ponía en fila sus tres bebidas- ¿Y qué dirá el profesor Slugohrn- señaló al tipo en cuestión- cuando vaya a quejarme de que no quieres llevarte bien conmigo? Seguro que viene a darnos otra de sus maravillosas charlas. – luego susurró- Apuesto a que todavía no se había dado cuenta de que estabais aquí.

Draco frunció el ceño, pero al final se cruzó de brazos.

-Qué quieres.

-Sólo explicar algo muy útil.

Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Acaso entiendes lo que es útil y lo que no?

Harry lo ignoró y procedió. Primero cogió la cerveza de mantequilla y bebió un trago.

-Esto es cerveza de mantequilla – dijo señalándola. Los Slytherin le miraron. Harry supo en ese momento que, cuando los Dudley le miraban como si fuese tonto, en realidad no sabían hacerlo. Los Slytherin lo miraban como a un auténtico subnormal.

Harry cogió la cerveza normal.

-Esto es cerveza con alcohol, normal.- ahora lo miraban con esa curiosidad con la que alguien observa cómo a una hormiga se le escurre la comida antes de ser aplastada- Las mezclamos las dos…y sale una especie de….ejem….bebida efervescente con olor a mil demonios….que…¡pfuaaaaaa!...sabe aún peor. Perdona Pansy, no quería mojarte. (Mentira) Bueno, lo que quiero decir es que la bebida en sí ha cambiado y ahora es una. Dos bebidas se han unido y tienen un sabor distinto. ¿Cómo podemos separar los sabores de cada una de ellas ahora? La respuesta es…

-No se pueden separar.

-¡Bravo, Crabbe! Sabía que tú cerebro tenía que servir de algo. ¡Vale, vale! Dejad de apuntarme. Bien, en efecto, los sabores ya no se pueden separar. Esta bebida seguirá siendo lo que es hasta el final.- esto último lo dijo mirando a Draco, que empezaba a mostrar curiosidad.- Lo único que se puede hacer…- dijo cogiendo el Whiskey de fuego y mezclándolo con las dos cervezas. En ese momento los Slytherin se echaron para atrás en sus sillas. Harry se preguntó por qué. Lo supo cuando el vaso se hizo añicos y le explotó en la cara. Pequeños cristales volaron por todas partes, clavándose en su piel. Todos los demás se habían hecho un hechizo protego.- Au.- fue lo único que consiguió decir después del susto.

-Supongo que lo querías decir antes de terminar de hacer el ridículo- dijo Draco- es que se puede añadir un sabor más fuerte a esa mezcla, que dominará a los demás.- el rubio le miraba aburrido. ¿Habría entendido de verdad lo que quería decirle?- Olvídalo Potter, ya se ha intentado y acabas de ver el resultado.

Harry parpadeó. Oh, así que no servía de nada. Suspiró y se miró los brazos llenos de cristales.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Slughorn detrás de ellos. Harry pegó un respingo. Vale, si Slugohrn descubría la estupidez que acababa de hacer, no le volvería a admitir en Pociones.

-Potter nos mostraba cómo hacer del Whiskey de fuego un explosivo casero.- dijo el rubio automáticamente.

-¿En serio?- a Slugorhn se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa. Después dio unas palmadas a Harry- ¡Muy bien, chico, la práctica diaria es lo que hace al mago de hoy!- y después se marchó riendo a seguir emborrachándose con los demás.

Harry miró a Draco, quien negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias por la diversión, Potter. Ahora, puedes marcharte. ¿O quieres que te paguemos algo por hacernos de bufón?

Los Slytherin se rieron. Harry suspiró y se levantó, oliendo a cerveza y con cristales por el cuerpo. Cuando salió por la puerta, lo recibió un viento frío. Gimió y anduvo un rato por las calles del pueblo, pensando en si de verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. ¿Por qué tenía que ayudarles? No, la pregunta era¿de verdad podía ayudarles? Por lo que había visto, era imposible romper ese maldito pacto y Harry ya estaba harto de…

Se chocó con alguien. Levantó la vista.

Snape lo observaba con ojo crítico.

-Potter, parece un borracho al que le hayan dado una paliza antes de echarlo del local.

Harry abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. Seguramente Snape le quitaría puntos por andar andrajoso o algo por el estilo, así que se resignó y bajó la cabeza. A los pocos segundos, oyó que el profesor decía un hechizo y los cristales de su piel desaparecieron, sus heridas se cerraron y ya no olía como un alcohólico. Levantó la vista atónito.

-¿Se lo ha hecho alguien o ha sido usted solo en otro de sus ataques de heroísmo incipiente?

Harry se ruborizó.

-No sabía que el Whisky de fuego…explotaba con…

-¿Cerveza de mantequilla y alcohol? Veo que mis suposiciones eran correctas al pensar que no me ha escuchado una sola palabra durante todos estos años en clase de Pociones. Debería quitarle todos los puntos que le quedan a su casa solo por eso, Potter…- Harry no dijo nada y miró hacia otro lado. Snape lo miraba enfadado, pero eso ya era una cara tan familiar…- en fin. ¿Dónde está Slughorn?

-En…Cabeza de Puerco.

-¿No es de allí de donde venía usted?-Snape levantó una ceja. Harry no respondió.- ¿Y no ha dicho nada de la explosión que ha provocado? No, no me conteste a eso, prefiero no saberlo. Seguramente estaría tan borracho que pensaba que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Y con un gruñido se separó de Potter en dirección al pub.

Harry decidió volver a Honeydukes a buscar a Ron y Hermione. En vez de eso, se encontró a Luna Lovegood. Al principio pensó en evitarla, pero después se encogió de hombros. De toda la gente que conocía, Luna era la más rara y aparte de Ron y Hermione también la que más le había creído, siempre. Por supuesto, no le contaría todo, solo…quería hablar con alguien que no le dijera que tenía alucinaciones.

-Hola Luna.-dijo Harry acercándose a ella. Luna se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos. Tenía la boca llena de chocolate y se veía que en esos momentos no podía hablar. Se lo indicó por signos.-Vale, si, entiendo. Trágatelo primero, si.- Harry sonrió. Le caía bien Luna.

Caminaron juntos por las calles de Hogsmeade. Mucha gente se reía y los señalaba a escondidas al verlos pasar, pero no parecía importarles a ninguno de los dos. Harry a veces sentía que Luna se parecía más a él que cualquiera de sus amigos. Tal vez por eso sabía que nunca serían algo más que amigos y eso le hacía estar tranquilo.

Al final se lo contó todo, bajo la promesa que Luna no lo revelaría.

-De todas formas, luego si quieres puedes hacerme el obliviate.-dijo con esa voz de: tampoco-me-importa-lo-que-me-hagas-estoy-acostumbrada.

-Ni hablar. Eres mi amiga, nunca te haría algo así.- Harry suspiró- Simplemente no se qué hacer. No tengo ni idea de si debería buscar otra forma de deshacer el inquebrantable…o de si de verdad tengo que salvar a Malfoy y Snape. Después de todo, ellos se lo han buscado y…pero yo…yo no quiero que muera nadie más. NO necesito ver más thestrals. Merlín, no tengo ni8 la más remota idea de qué podría hacer. ¿Sabes? A veces me pregunto qué habría pasado si Voldemort hubiese elegido a Neville en vez de a mi. ¿Estaría aquí con nosotros¿Lo habría matado? Y luego me reprendo por pensarlo. Pero a veces…a veces…

-A veces cansa ser el bueno.- terminó Luna sonriendo comprensiva. Harry miró sus ojos, que tenían la extraña cualidad de parecer atravesarte con la mirada y estar viendo otro sitio, muy lejano, al que nunca podrías llegar.- Lo entiendo, Harry. Por cierto, Neville y yo estamos saliendo¿sabes?

Harry casi se para en seco, pero decidió que auello era una descortesía.

-Si-continuó ella- Pero no pasa nada porque pienses que Neville debería estar muerto. Sería mucho más feliz para ti si lo estuviera. Te comprendo, yo a veces pienso que si hubieran muerto otras personas, mi madre seguiría viva, pero después sé que en realidad no me habría gustado. Porque en el fondo, ninguno queremos que pase nada malo a nadie. –Luna se paró y miró a Harry de nuevo.- Porque tú, yo, Neville sabemos lo que significa perder a alguien. Ellos, los mortífagos, no lo saben. Solo se trata de un juego¿verdad? Como ese juego muggle de hundir los barcos. No me gusta nada, cuando hundes un barco, la gente se ahoga.

Luna le miraba con total convicción. Harry nunca había pensado así al jugar a eso.

-Tal vez -la chica siguió andando.- no puedas hacer nada, Harry. Tal vez sí. Hay gente que dice que la historia la escribimos nosotros, otros dicen que ya está escrita. Yo creo que si el destino quiere que rompas ese pacto, entonces lo harás. Y si no quiere, pues no se romperá. Creo que lo que ocurre es que has perdido la confianza en ti mismo, Harry. No se si por esa noche en que el profesor Snape te pegó, pero no es que te hayas vuelto cobarde, simplemente has escondido tu instinto. ¿Sabes que solo utilizamos el diez por ciento de nuestro cerebro? Yo creo que deberíamos usar más. Bueno, yo me quedo aquí.- señaló una tienda de objetos de adivinación.- Harry, simplemente sé tu mismo. Haz lo que siempre harías. ¿Qué importa lo que otros quieran o piensen? Como tú dijiste, no pediste ser el elegido, así que aún puedes elegir. Haz lo que quieras. Encuentra de nuevo tu libertad.

Con una última sonrisa, Luna entró en la tienda.

Harry pensó y pensó y estuvo dándole vueltas a todo, hasta que decidió no pensar. ¿Qué le apetecía hacer ene se momento?

Sonrió y fue a buscar a sus amigos.

-Ron¿te hace un partido de Quidditch?

Ron Weasley le miró asombrado un momento, después miró a Hermione y los tres sonrieron. Por el camino encontraron a Ginny, que también se apuntó.

Así, pasaron lo que quedaba de la tarde en el campo de Quidditch. Ginny y Hermione contra Harry y Ron y por unas horas, Harry no pensó en nada más que no fuera eso. Cuando terminaron y era la hora de cenar, todos estaban contentos. Sus amigos porque le veían feliz, Ginny porque había podido jugar con ellos, Harry porque se había quitado un peso de encima. Y había logrado no pensar en Snape ni en Draco todo ese tiempo. En su lugar se había dedicado a ver lo bien que jugaba Ginny y los pobres intentos de Hermione por manejar bien la escoba. Ron, como siempre que no había espectadores, había jugado muy bien.

Harry cenó rápido y les dijo que se iba a la cama temprano. Como estaba de buen humor, no le pusieron pegas. En Gryffindor, echó las cortinas de su cama y sacó el mapa del merodeador. Malfoy y Snape seguían en el gran comedor. Sonrió y se puso la capa. Después de todo, él era Harry Potter. No podía evitarlo.

Se puso en marcha hacia las mazmorras.

Después de abrir la habitación de Snape (no tenía hechizos pues Severus Snape ni siquiera podría pensar que alguien en su sano juicio se atrevería a entrar en sus aposentos sin permiso.) se fue directo al dormitorio, que era donde solía ver las motas de Draco y Snape juntos. En la habitación había una cama grande, la puerta del lavabo donde se encerró y un armario. Harry se fijó más en el armario, le sonaba vagamente familiar. Al final recordó. ¡Ese armario también lo tenían en Borgin and Burkes! Y este debía ser uno parecido, en el que metieron a Montague los hermanos Weasley una vez. Harry abrió una puerta y miró dentro. No parecía peligroso, aún así no se atrevía a entrar. Y de todas formas, tenía la capa invisible, así que no podían verle.

De repente oyó voces y que la puerta del despacho se abría. Harry se acurrucó en un rincón oscuro (gracias a que Snape odiaba la luz, sólo había dos velas en la habitación) y esperó. Draco Malfoy abrió la puerta de la habitación, echó un vistazo rápido al armario y se sentó en la cama. Severus Snape le siguió y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Al menos podrías dejar de gritarme, Draco.

-¡No te estoy gritando!-Draco le miró con odio y se puso de pie- Simplemente odio que me intentes leer la mente. Sabes que no funciona, Bellatrix me enseñó cómo enfrentarme a ti.

-Oh, vaya, la tía Bellatrix enseña a su querido sobrino el arte de la Oclumencia.

-No te burles de ella. Al menos su fidelidad nunca ha estado en entredicho.

De repente Snape clavó sus ojos en Draco y en un segundo su mano agarraba la garganta del rubio y el mismo Snape estaba sobre él, apretándolo contra la cama.

-No juegues conmigo a eso, Draco. Sabes que lo detesto.

-¿El qué detestas?- a pesar del miedo que tenía que dar estar en esa situación, Draco sonreía.- ¿Qué te trate como un doble espías, que es lo que eres¿No queres que alabe sus cualidades interpretativas?¿Severus?

Snape le miró aún sin decir nada, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. Harry estaba seguro de que iba a matarle. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Snape le besó.

Y Draco se dejó, sin oponer resistencia.

Y Harry se quedó boquiabierto, en su rincón, sin poder creerse que lo que mostraba el mapa y lo que él había estado pensando todo ese tiempo era cierto.

Y si, sentía repulsión, pero no exactamente. Volvía a tener ese dolor de barriga como cuando tienes hambre y el estómago te tira y a la vez sentía cosquillas en…en… de la tensión. Cerró los ojos, pero enseguida volvió a abrirlos. Tenía que saber cómo terminaba eso.

Pero Snape se había levantado y miraba para otro lado.

-¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?-preguntó Draco incorporándose en la cama- ¿Más de lo mismo? No voy a decirte qué estoy haciendo, Severus.

-¿Crees que te beso solo para sacarte información, Malfoy?- la mirada de Sverus tenía odio y…¿pena?

Draco suspiró, se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su profesor. Para sorpresa de Harry, Draco le abrazó. Severus se quedó igual durante unos segundos, pero al final relajó la cara y lo miró.

-Me duele la cabeza- dijo el rubio.- ¿Tienes alguna poción aquí o tendré que ir a pedírsela a superpottersehacerlaspocionesmejorquenadie?

-Sin mi libro, ya no volverá a saber hacerlas. Hacía mucho que no hablabas de Potter, Draco. Espero que ese beso no te haya recordado a él.-Snape tenía una sonrisa cínica.

El rubio soltó una risita y se tiró sobre la cama, bocaarriba.

-No te importa.-dijo simplemente.- ¿No me vas a traer algo para la cabeza?¿O vas a quitarme el dolor de otra forma?

Snape sonrió maligno, pero salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente. Después de unos segundos se oyó también el portazo de la puerta de fuera.

En ese momento, Draco borró cualquier sonrisa de su cara y saltó hacia el armario evanescente. Abrió las puertas, sacó la varita y empezó a decir extraños hechizos que Harry no conocía. De la varita de Draco salían muchos colores y el rubio cada vez parecía estar más cansado. Ahora entendía por qué tenía tantas ojeras. Y no era exactamente lo que había pensado. Lo que no entendía era por qué quería Draco el maldito armario o por qué no quería arreglarlo en presencia de Snape.

Después de un rato, se volvieron a oír pasos y Draco cesó de inmediato. Cerró las puertas y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, con las manos bajo la nuca. Snape, al entrar y verle un poco sudoroso, sonrió.

-¿Has empezado sin mí?

Draco bufó y se levantó, tomando la taza llena de algo que le traía Snape. Se la bebió mientras el profesor de pociones se sentaba a su lado. Cuando terminó, Seevrus hizo desaparecer la taza.

-¿Estás mejor?-preguntó- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-Como si fuésemos a dormir en toda la noche.- se acercó a su profesor y estiró de la túnica hasta que Snape consintió agacharse para que le besara.

-Entonces¿te quedas? Creí que dijiste que no querías volver a verme después de nuestra última discusión.

-Mmmm…calla. –le besó de nuevo- Solo quiero que te calles. No queiro pensar ene so, esta noche no. ¿No podemos pensar en otra cosa?

Severus le miró un momento, después suspiró y se quitó la túnica. Draco tomó aire y también se quitó la suya.

Harry quería salir de allí. Pero tenía problemas. Uno era que la puerta estaba cerrada y seguro que notarían si la abría. Además Snape le había puesto un hechizo de cierre. Por otra parte, aún se acordaba de cómo Draco le había pillado dos veces bajo la capa invisible. No quería arriesgarse, pero tampoco quería verlo. Aunque una parte de su cerebro estaba fascinada. ¿Cómo era posible que Snape le gustase a alguien? Y además, dos hombres…no, no quería mirar. Pero no podía remediarlo.

Así que miró y vió cómo se quitaban la ropa mutuamente y contempló sus cuerpos a la luz de las velas y cada vez se estaba poniendo más rojo y tenía calor porque le daba mucha vergüenza estar allí, en su intimidad. Pero estaba seguro de que si salía y le pillaban iba a ser todavía peor. Y seguro que esa vez sí que le borraban la mente. Bueno, la verdad es que no le importaría que se la borraran.

En ese momento estaban los dos desnudos. Harry lo podía notar por el rabillo del ojo. Sólo por curiosidad miró a Draco y se le abrieron los ojos como platos. De acuerdo NO iba a mirar a Snape. No quería saberlo, no quería…

¡Merlín! Harry se tapó la cabeza con las manos. Quería salir de allí, no quería verlo, no quería oírlo, no quería sentir la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

Estaban de rodillas, abrazados, besándose. Harry distinguió que la mano de Snape desaparecía en la entrepierna de Draco y después el rubio lanzaba un gemido. Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron y en un momento dado que Harry no supo recordar, estaban bajo las sábanas. Esto al principio le alivió un poco, porque no podía verlos, pero después comprendió que aún podía oírlos. Y que la cama y las sábanas se movían. Harry sacudió la cabeza. Los gemidos eran más fuertes y de los dos. Por Merlín¿qué se estaban haciendo para que sonara así?¿Y quién de los dos…? No me importa, pensó Harry. Pero la curiosidad y el hecho de que estar en ese rincón le agobiaba, se impuso. Se levantó lentamente y caminó poco a poco hasta que pudo asomarse y ver quién estaba arriba o abajo.

Lo que vio quebró todos sus pensamientos. Volvió atrás y se apoyó contra la pared.

Después de un rato interminable de jadeos, susurros, nombres y gemidos, ambos pararon y empezaron a respirar como si en ello les fuese la vida. Harry suspiró aliviado. Empezaba a dolerle el cuerpo en esa pose. Pensó afligido que si tenía que quedarse ahí toda la noche, se moriría de frío. Y acto seguido se imaginó que dentro de la cama haría mucho calor. Inmediatamente borró esa idea de su mente.

-Creo que me voy a ir- dijo de pronto Draco.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Últimamente McGonagall no me quita ojo y si mañana me ve salir de tu habitación…además soy Prefecto, puedo pasearr por el pasillo cuanto quiera.

Harry vio cómo Draco se levantaba y se vestía y durante un momento pensó que debería ducharse después de…pero en vez de eso se levantó y fue cerca de él. No podía perder la oportunidad de escapar.

Pero cuando Draco abrió la puerta que daba al despacho, Snape se puso justo en el centro, entorpeciendo su intento de ser libre.

-¿Vendrás mañana?-preguntó el profesor con la sábana enrollada a la cintura. Draco sonrió.

-¿No te ha bastado con hoy? Está bien, mañana vendré también. ¿Estarás aquí?

-Siempre estoy aquí.

Draco sonrió y cerró la puerta de fuera. Harry estaba justo detrás de Snape y maldijo entre dientes.

-Maldecir tanto no es bueno, Potter.


	6. Malfoy

Harry observaba a Snape horrorizado bajo la capa invisible.

Imposible.

No podía ser verdad.

¡¿Por qué, Merlin, por qué?! De todas las situaciones embarazosas en las que había estado, ésa vez se llevaba la palma.

- ¿Y bien, Potter?- dijo Severus Snape con un tono frío y... ¿juguetón?- ¿Va a quedarse ahí esperando a que le encuentre o prefiere quitarse su preciosa capa de invisibilidad?

La mera visión de Snape, sin nada más que una sábana tapándole, palpando todos los lugares de la haitación hasta encontrarle, hizo que se retirara la sábana de golpe.

Snape sonrió y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Harry podía notar cómo la tela contorneaba su cadera e inmediatamente intentó fijarse en otra parte que no fuera la sábana que lo enrrollaba.

Se dio cuenta de que el pelo de su profesor, normalmente lacio y aparentemente grasiento, se pegaba a su cara y cuello, desmadejado. Pasó por su mente que, así, despeinado como estaba, se le veía más sexy. Gran error. Decidió que debía fijar su vista en otra parte.

Y sólo le quedaba el torso desnudo, que, para su sorpresa, no era fofo ni esquelético, aunque tampoco muy musculoso. Harry no sabría describirlo bien, pero le pareció que su profesor tenía un cuerpo estupendo, aparte de unos brazos fuertes (ahora caía por qué cuando le agarraba del brazo nunca se podía soltar) y comprendió que Malfoy sí que tenía un gusto...

Sacudió la cabeza y decidió mirar a la pared que había detrás del profesor.

-Quidditch.- Snape habló como respondiendo a las dudas de Harry.- Su padre no era el único que sabía montar en escoba, Potter. - Se separó de la pared y dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta del baño.- Y ahora que ha dejado de observar mi maravilloso cuerpo, le agradecería que me contara todo lo que ha visto en esta habitación, Potter.

Harry tragó saliva mientras Snape entraba en el baño, dejandola puerta abierta para oírle.

- T..¿todo?-consiguió articular Harry.

Se oyó ruido de agua caer y la cabeza de Snape asomó por la puerta con una mueca burlona.

- Todo en lo que YO no haya estado presente, señor Potter. Todo a lo que haya prestado atención cuando dejé al señor Malfoy aqui, solo. Porque- y esto lo dijo con media sonrisa, o eso le pareció a Harry- no creo que el hecho de presenciar el acto sexual haya sido algo que quiera recordar. Y dudo que estuviese atento...¿o acaso ha tenido algún interés para usted?

-¡No! - Harry se puso rojo e intentó que sonara como la verdad, aunque sí que había tenido cierto interés. Pero el profesor Snape se había vuelto a meter en el baño. Harry se acercó un poco y vio que el Slytherin se había quitado la sábana y se introducía en una bañera redonda. Apartó la cara y se concentró en el trozo de pared que había encima de la cama.

-¿Y bien?- le llegó la voz del profesor Snape desde el baño, aumentada por el eco de las paredes de la bañera.- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Malfoy estaba...recitando hechizos en el armario evanescente. Creo que intentaba..

- Arreglarlo.- terminó Snape por él. Y se quedó en silencio. Harry esperó a que dijera algo más, pero no pasó nada. Sólo se oía el ruido del agua caer a la bañera.

Harry respiró hondo y se asomó.

Snape estaba tumbado al fondo de la bañera, con la barbilla apoyada en un puño, mirando al vacío, ausente.

- ¿Profesor?- susurró Harry.

Snape parpadeó. Le miró frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Todavía sigue aquí, Potter¡Lárguese!

Harry retrocedió del susto y fue hacia las puertas del dormitorio, pero seguían cerradas y el Alohomora no servía de nada.

-Aperto, Potter, Aperto.-le llegó la voz cansada de Snape.

Harry se preparó para hacer el hechizo, pero en el último instante se volvió.

-Profesor -dijo a la puerta abierta del baño- ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

- Lárguese, Potter. Si no quiere perder puntos.

Harry suspiró y se fue de allí.

Por el pasillo, ya bajo la capa invisible, estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto. De repente Snape se había puesto...¿deprimido? No entendía nada de nada. Lo único que veía claro, es que el ex-profesor de pociones sabía que él iba a estar allí, con su capa invisible.

"¡Será cabrón!"-pensó para sus adentros. Y todo para espiar a Malfoy porque él, el gran lector de mentes de Hogwarts, Severus Snape, no había conseguido nada con Malfoy. Tal vez debería pedirle al rubio que le enseñara oclumancia. Y además¿desde cuando el armario evanescente ése estaba allí? Harry suponía que en Hogwarts debería haber un sitio para los trastos viejos, aparte de los confiscados por Filch. ¿Por qué quería Snape un armario así? Además, dentro no había nada.

¿Querría decir eso que Snape había llevado el armario a su habitación adrede, sospechando que Malfoy querría encontrarlo?

Hablando de Malfoy.

Cuando Harry giró la esquina que conducía a las escaleras de la torre de Gryffindor, vio a Malfoy justo a la entrada. ¡Maldita serpiente! Harry sabía que Malfoy había escogido ese sitio porque sabía dónde estaba Gryffindor y obviamente si tenía que quitar puntos a alguien¿quién mejor que los leones?

Harry se acercó más, sin hacer ruido y pudo distinguir que Malfoy estaba agarrado a una silueta, frotándose contra ella. Reconoció a Pansy Parkison, besando al rubio con pasión. Por un momento se quedó perplejo. ¿No acababa de acostarse con Snape y ya estaba enrrollándose con esa? Harry no sabía por qué, pero en ese momento le hirvió la sangre. No era que le importase Snape, pero esa...esa desfachatez. ¿De qué acera era Darco realmente¿Y Pansy?¿Sabía ella de dónde venía Draco¿Sabría Snape que el rubio jugaba a dos bandas? Y eso si solo era Pansy. Por lo que Harry sabía, Malfoy podía estar tirándose a todas las slytherin, visto lo visto.

No lo entendía. Solo sabía que cada vez odiaba más a Malfoy.

Subió por las escaleras y se metió en Gryffindor.

Los días siguientes, Harry no comentó con nadie lo que había visto, ni siquiera con Luna y por supuesto, no les dijo nada a Ron ni a Hermione. Se sentía enfermo, pero no del cuerpo. Lo que bullía en su interior, era, algo parecido al odio. Así que durante las comidas del Gran Comedor, estuvo observando las reacciones de Malfoy y Snape y las almacenó en su cerebro. Quería averiguar qué pasaba exactamente allí.

Y lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente. Durante los tres primeros días, Malfoy tonteaba con Pansy en la mesa, pero no tenían roce alguno. automáticamente se giraba a ver a Snape, a quien no parecía importarle en absoluto lo que hiciera el rubio. Parecía más bien que evitaba fijarse en la mesa de Slytherin y en vez de eso, clavaba la mirada en cualquier pobre inocente al que se le ocurriera observarle. Incluido Ron, que, de repente se atragantó con un muffin y más tarde confesó que creía que Snape le había echado una maldición.

Estos días, Harry vigilaba las motas oscuras de Snape y Malfoy en el Mapa del Merodeador y el ritmo de las visitas del rubio al despacho no cambiaba en absoluto. Solo que, además, de vez en cuando, Malfoy aparecía en el despacho, solo.

Pero al cuarto día, las cosas cambiaron. Harry empezó a notarlo en el Gran Comedor, cuando se fijó en que el Profesor Snape no comía casi nada porque estaba observando atentamente la mesa de Slytherin. Ese día Harry estuvo todo el tiempo observando el Mapa y por la noche sucedió algo extraño. Cuando Malfoy llegó al despacho de Snape, se fue casi inmediato. Un poco más tarde, HArry le localizó merodeando por los pasillos con otros Slytherin y se preguntó si debería avisar a Filch solo por ver la cara de las serpientes cuando les quitaran puntos, pero se abstuvo. En vez de eso, les espió hasta que dejaron de moverse y se quedaron quietos en el pasillo del tercer piso. Un poco después desaparecieron. Harry pensó de inmediato en la Sala de los Menesteres y se preguntó qué buscaría Draco allí. Al final aparecieron de nuevo y HArry los siguió por su recorrido hasta Slytherin, cerrando el mapa con asco cuando Malfoy se encerró solo con Pansy Parkison y las motitas empezaban a moverse.

El día siguiente, Severus Snape no apareció en el Gran Comedor. Harry se dio cuenta mientras se bebía el zumo de naranja y no escuchó a sus amigos hasta que vio a Ron arrugar la nariz con gesto de asco mientras miraba algún punto detrás de Harry.

-¿De verdad tienen que hacer eso aquí¡Estoy comiendo y me dan náuseas!

Hermione, a su lado, observó también y se puso un poco roja. Pero al contrario que Ron, no parecía muy enfadada.

-La verdad es que podían hacer eso en Slytherin.

- Qué va.- dijo Ron sin apartar la vista- Malfoy lo hace sólo para fardar, seguro que están más que hartos de hacerlo en...- se calló cuando Hermione lo miró. Harry se perdió el resto de su conversación porque se giró para ver a Malfoy besando apasionadamente a Pansy entre los silbidos de los demás Slytherin.

Se le revolvieron las tripas.

Las clases de DCAO se suspendieron indefinidamente, debido a que el Profesor Snape se encontraba mal.

Esa noche Darco no fue al despacho de Snape.

Ni la noche siguiente, ni la otra.

Al octavo día, Harry decidió ir al despacho de Snape a confirmar sus sospechas. Por la noche, echó un vistazo al mapa del merodeador y confirmó que Severus Snape no estaba en su habitación. Se puso la capa invisible y se encaminó hacia allí.

Cuando llegó, lanzó un hechizo alohomora ala puerta, que no se abrió, por lo que pronunció el hechizo de Aperto, el que le había dicho Snape.

La puerta se abrió. Harry cerró tras de sí y se introdujo en la habitación de la cama grande. Y allí estaba la cama. Y la puerta que daba al baño. Y nada más. El armario había desaparecido.

-¿Se divierte, señor Potter?

Harry cerró los ojos con frustración. ¿Por qué últimamente siempre le pillaban?

Obviamente, Snape no podía verle, aún así estaba apoyado contra la puerta principal,al parecer, mirándose las uñas.

Harry se sacó la capa invisible y avanzó hacia él.

¿Cuál es su excusa, señor Potter? Y por favor, que sea imaginativa.

- Me preguntaba qué le ocurría profesor para que dejara de,eh, darnos clase tan de repente.

Snape levantó la vista de sus uñas y Harry observó que tenía unas ojeras profundas.

- Mal, señor Potter. Creía que podía inventarse algo mejor. 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Harry puso los ojos como platos.

-¿Por preocuparme por su salud?-dijo sin poder  
contenerse.

- ¿A las once de la noche y a escondidas? Otros 100 puntos menos, por mentir, señor Potter.

Harry abrió la boca, indignado. La cerró de nuevo y la volvió a abrir, furioso.

- ¡No soy yo el que le miente, profesor! Yo...

- Silencio, Potter. Y ahora-dijo abriendo la puerta de un tirón- Váyase.

Harry se quedó en su sitio, mirándole con odio.

- ¿Quiere ver mañana el reloj de arena de su casa vacío, Potter?- la amenaza iba en serio y Harry lo sabía.

- Si eso le hace feliz...- se le escapó a Harry. Los ojos de Snape se abrieron de repente y en un segundo, la garra ya estaba en su brazo, llevándole sin miramientos, fuera.

- No permitiré más intromisiones, señor Potter. Es la última vez que pisa usted este despacho sin ser llamado. La próxima vez haré que le expulsen.

Antes de que Harry pudiese replicar, la puerta se cerró ante sus narices.Y Harry se quedó mirando la madera, furioso.

¡Le había quitado 200 puntos!

- Al menos yo no me esconderé en mi habitación por eso.- dijo a la puerta cerrada, con ira.- Y que me preocupaba por su salud era cierto.- refunfuñó mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la torre de Gryffindor.

No escuchó el suspiro desde detrás de la puerta.

- Lo sé.

Cuando bajó al Gran Comedor el día siguiente, sucedieron dos cosas: una era que, al contrario de lo que había pensado, el reloj de arena de Gryffindor no estaba casi vacío, como había pensado. Los diamantes rojos seguían en su lugar. No sabía si Snape le había devuelto los puntos o simplemente no se los había quitado. La segunda cosa fue que el propio Snape volvía a estar allí, desayunando.

-Oh, mierda..- gimió Ron cuando le vio.Y yo que pensba que no íbamos a tener Defensa durante una buena temporada. Seguro que sigue enfermo, pero no puede reprimir las ganas de hacernos sufrir en sus clases.

-Ron, no seas idiota.- Hermione le pasó un trozo de beicon, que Ron aceptó con mucho gusto, para que se callara. Después miró a Harry, que, sin querer, estaba sonriendo- Vaya, Harry, parece como si te alegraras de que Snape volviese a dar clase.

Harry se quedó sin saber qué decir. La verdad era que no sabía por qué se alegraba. Tal vez fuera porque el ex-mortífago había decidido salir de su despacho o por el hecho de que Malfoy ya no estaba besuqueándose con Pansy, en Slytherin sino que miraba con malas pulgas al Profesor. El caso era que estaba animado.

- Bueno-dijo al final- Al fin y al cabo, DCAO es mi asignatura favorita. Aunque la de Snape. - comió un trozo de Baicon- Eh, Ron. Alomejor Snape ha estado a punto de sucumbir a la maldición de DCAO.

Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es justo, la maldición hace que dejemos de tener profesor en la asignatura, no que se tome unos días de baja y esté más fresco que una rosa de repente.

-Es posible- dijo Hermione animada- que, debido a su contacto con el mal, sea inmune a la maldición. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

-¿Tener a Snape para siempre en DCAO?- dijo Ron con cara de pánico.- Creo que voy a vomitar.

Pero, por el contrario, se puso a comer más aún.


	7. Pansy

Ese día, la asignatura de DCAO fue más rara de lo normal. Y teniendo en cuenta cómo eran los días en el mundo mágico, eso significaba mucho. Snape no quitó puntos a Gryffindor, para empezar y cada vez que preguntaba algo, en vez de ignorar a Hermione, como hacía siempre, gruñía a modo de aprobación. Pero lo mejor de todo, según pensaba Harry, era que amonestaba a Malfoy por cualquier cosa que hiciese.

-Señor Malfoy, estoy seguro de que su padre le compraría un hotel entero para lo que está haciendo, pero ésta es mi clase y mis reglas. Por eso, esta noche ayudará usted al Profesor Hagrid en el drenaje del lago. Tal vez así se enfríe usted lo suficiente como para prestar más atención a mi persona que a la señorita Parkinson... en clase.

Harry tuvo que ponerse la mano en la cara para que no se le viera la inmensa sonrisa. ¡Por Merlín!¡Se lo había dicho! Bueno, no exactamente, pero se podía leer entre líneas que...¡y la cara que estaba poniendo Malfoy! No sabía si estaba asustado, rabioso, avergonzado o las tres cosas, pero era genial. Definitivamente, ese día Snape había ganado puntos para él.

-Señor Potter, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no hacer nada.

Harry abrió la boca indignado, pero luego se fijó en que todos habían vuelto a practicar con sus varitas y se unió a Ron y Hermione.

-Qué pasada, tío.- susurró Ron mientras intentaba desarmar a Harry.- ¿Has visto la cara de Malfoy? Estaba rojo como...

-Como tu pelo, Ron.- dijo sonriendo Harry, rechazando su ataque otra vez.- Si. Ha sido genial.

-Espero que así se le pase lo de hacer manitas delante de todo el mundo.- el pelirrojo intentó atacar de nuevo a Harry y en vez de eso, su varita salió despedida a las manos de Hermione.

-Alerta permanente, Ron. No creo que a Malfoy le afecte mucho que le hayan reprendido. Dejará de hacerlo aquí y seguirá restregándose con Pansy en cualquier otro sitio.

Harry y Ron asintieron. Era lo más probable.

-Lo que más lamento es esa excursión a la luz de la luna con Hagrid drenando el lago. Me encantaría ver su cara. - Ron sonrió cogiendo su varita otra vez mientras a Harry le daba un ataque de risa.

La risa le costó cara.

-Señor Potter, ya que se divierte tanto en mi clase, acompañará usted al señor Malfoy en su travesía por el lago y me traerá tres clases distintas de algas curativas.

-¡Esto no es clase de pociones!-se le escapó a Harry. Snape parpadeó. Efectivamente, acababa de darse cuenta.

-No Potter, no lo es. Si lo fuera, le pediría que bajara usted al fondo del lago y me trajera colmillos de Gryndilow, los cuales no sirven de nada en la batalla contra las artes oscuras, al contrario que las algas curativas, las cuales...¿señorita Granger? Haga usted los honores.

Hermione tragó saliva mirando a Harry.

-Las...las algas curativas pueden aliviar el dolor simplemente al contacto con la herida. No es necesario hacer una poción con ellas.

Snape asintió, se puso las manos tras la espalda y se alejó hacia su mesa.

-Lo siento, Harry -dijo Hermione con cara de culpabilidad. Harry sacudió la cabeza. No era culpa de Hermione ni de Ron. Creía que Snape lo había hecho adrede para que estuviese con Malfoy esa noche. ¿Pero por qué? No tenía ni idea de cómo encontrar algas curativas, pero estaba seguro de que Hagrid sabría algo. Más que nada, porque vivía cerca del lago.

-Presten atención. - todos pararon y se volvieron a mirar a Snape.- Quiero que practiquen contraataques contra las maldiciones cortantes, aquellas, que como bien dice su nombre... cortan. - algunos alumnos soltaron unas risitas- Lo que ocurre con estas maldiciones,es que...¿señorita Granger?

Hermione bajó la mano.

-Son demasiado rápidas, casi instantáneas, para recitar un contrahechizo.

-Y por consiguiente...-Snape dirigió su mano hacia Hermione de nuevo, invitándola a hablar, para asombro de todos.

-Se necesita actuar después de la maldición, antes de quedar inconsciente.

-O simplemente...-siguió Snape mirando a Ron- ¿Señor Weasley?

Ron se quedó boquiabierto. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?

-Eh...¿que no te den?

Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas. Pero Snape asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegro de que su mente sepa hacer algo más además de atrapar balones, señor Weasley. Bien, maldiciones cortantes, para enemigos. ¿Alguien sabe alguna?

Snape miró a su alrededor mientras la clase se quedaba en silencio. Al final sus ojos se posaron en Harry, quien había estado rezando para que no lo hicieran.

-¿Señor Potter?¿Puede deleitarnos con su sabiduría y experiencia personal?

Harry abrió la boca, con el rabillo del ojo vio una melena rubia y enfocó su mirada a Snape.

-Sectusempra.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Alguien había oído ese hechizo antes o sabe lo que significa?¿Tal vez la señorita Granger?

Pero Hermione negó con la cabeza, haciendo que Snape sonriera de nuevo. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Harry, quien ya estaba dispuesto a responder...pero la mirada de Snape no se paró en él.

-¿Señor Malfoy?

Draco le miró atónito. Su labio tembló y bajó la cabeza.

-Es un hechizo que corta al adversario como una espada una y otra vez, sin parar.- dijo casi en un susurró. Harry se estremeció. ¿Eso era lo que le había hecho en los servicios?

Snape asentía con parsimonia.

-Y dígame, señor Potter, ¿cómo se podría curar un hechizo así?

Harry se lo quedó mirando. Ahí estaba. Lo tenía. Él no sabía cómo había curado Snape a Malfoy, no estaba allí. Pero sin embargo...miró a Hermione y se le ocurrió una idea estúpida. Con lo retorcida que era la mente de Snape tal vez...

-¿Con...algas curativas?

Silencio.

Y Snape sonrió. Esa clase estaba sonriendo mucho, aunque solo lo hiciera con la boca. Sus ojos estaban tan fríos como siempre.

-Bien, señor Potter. Al menos escucha lo que le digo. ¿Pero qué ocurre cuando no se tienen algas curativas a mano, señor Malfoy?

Esta vez Malfoy le estaba mirando a los ojos. Sus labios habían dejado de temblar y estaban tensos. Tal vez recordando lo de esa noche en la que casi se desangró.

-Un hechizo de cura reversible.

-Y eso es lo que van a aprender ustedes a hacer.

Todos volvieron a emparejarse. El hechizo de cura reversible básicamente significaba dejar la herida como antes de que se hubiese producido. Los hechizos de curas normales simplemente trataban de parar el flujo sanguíneo y después cerrar la herida, pero con un Sectusempra eso no funcionaría, ni con los demás hechizos cortantes duraderos, porque anularían el hechizo curativo al intentar pararlos. Lo que tenía de especial este hechizo es que envolvía a la persona en una especie de retroceso en el tiempo hasta el momento en el que la maldición empezase.

-Entonces, ¿se puede usar por ejemplo si has muerto, para volverte a los segundos antes de morir y...?- decía ron mientras los tres trataban de curar el desgarrón de un cojín mohoso a su estado anterior de cojín mohoso sin desgarrón.

-No seas bobo, Ronald.- dijo Hermione- Nadie puede devolverle la vida a los muertos. Si traspasa la linea entre la vida y la muerte, simplemente estará sin la herida, pero igual de muerto. Al menos eso es lo que he leído.

El cojín no les hacía caso y tenía la tendencia a deshilacharse más.

-¡No entiendo por qué tenemos que hacer esto con un cojín!No tiene el menor sentido. Deberíamos probarlo haciéndonos una herida en el dedo o algo para ver si funciona.- Ron se había cruzado de brazos, frustrado por no poder enmendar el cojín. Justo entonces se acabó la clase y Snape les ordenó que practicaran con objetos para el día siguiente.- Es desperdiciar magia-murmuró Ron, dando una sacudida de varita al cojín con un último esfuerzo. No funcionó.

De repente, el cojín se volvió como antes. Pero no había sido Ron, sino Malfoy, que pasaba por allí de camino a la salida. Los miró con cara arrogante y después fijó sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Si no sabes deshacerlo, no lo hagas.-dijo el rubio con ojos fríos. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Lo mismo te digo, Malfoy.

El rubio se paró delante de él.

-Es una lástima que no supieras nada de esto antes, ¿verdad? No siempre puedes salvar a la gente, Niño Que Falló.

Y con esto, se fue, no sin echarle una última mirada a Snape, quien le ignoró mientras se frotaba las uñas.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? - Hermione miraba a Harry con las cejas levantadas, estilo Malfoy.

-A nada. Vámonos.- dijo Harry y salió del aula esperando que sus amigos no pensaran mucho en las palabras de Malfoy.

El lago por la noche estaba congelado. Y eso que ni siquiera habían tocado sus aguas. Hagrid, Malfoy y Harry andaban despacio por la orilla, cada vez con más niebla, esa especie de blancura propia de los parajes húmedos de Escocia, una niebla que te calaba los huesos aunque llevaras prendas y prendas de abrigo. El vaho de Harry se confundía con ella mientras seguía a Malfoy, quien a su vez se pegaba lo más posible al farol que Hagrid llevaba en la mano.

Cuando llegaron al embarcadero, la luna llena alumbraba toda la extensión y pudieron ver con total claridad sin la necesidad del farol. Hagrid les hizo montar a ellos dos en una barca y él subió a otra.

En ese momento Malfoy preguntó acerca de la inutilidad de drenar el lago si estaba tan lleno de criaturas acuáticas que lo más fácil era que pescaran al calamar gigante.

-Esas criaturas, señor Malfoy, como usted ha dicho, viven en el algo. Es su hábitat natural y por eso debemos mantenerlo limpio. A veces...hay inmundic...inmundicias, si, flotando o algo muerto (ante esto, Malfoy arrugó la nariz) y como ellos no pueden salir a la superficie, nosotros les hacemos el favor y mantenemos el algo tan limpio como sea posible.

-Ya. Bueno, ¿cuál es el hechizo?- Malfoy se cruzó de brazos mientras las dos barcas flotaban una cerca de la otra hacia el centro del lago.

-¿Hechizo, señor Malfoy?- y Harry estaba seguro de que bajo esa tupida barba, Hagrid estaba sonriendo. Se agachó en la barca y acto seguido les lanzó una especie de fardo frío con agujeros. Era una red enorme. Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Vamos a pescar?

-No Harry, las redes están hechizadas para que ningún organismo vivo se enrede en ellas. Simplemente las tiramos por todo el algo y recogemos lo que estorbe. ¿De acuerdo? Eh...yo me quedo en esta barca, entre las redes y mi... bueno, vosotros os las apañaréis mejor en una barca propia. Yo iré por la izquierda y vosotros por la derecha, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando nos encontremos iré con vosotros al centro del lago...es...mejor que vayáis acompañados. El calamar gigante vive por ahí ya veces le gusta jugar, ya sabes.

-¿Jugar significa comerse a personas?-preguntó Malfoy con los pelos de punta.

-No seas estúpido. Solo vuelca las barcas y a veces te acaricia. Bueno, nos vemos entonces.

Y se fue hacia el lado izquierdo del lago.

-Mi padre me mataría si viera que hago un trabajo muggle. -Draco miraba las redes pensativo. Después lanzó una mirada a Harry.- Hazlo tú, para eso te has criado con muggles.

Harry le miró boquiabierto. Después cerró la boca y se tumbó en la barca con los brazos detrás del cuello. Su postura estaba clara. Malfoy lanzó un chasquido con la lengua e intentó desenredar las redes.

Después de diez minutos Malfoy había echado las redes al agua y le miraba satisfecho.

-¿Ves Potter? No te necesito para nada. De todas formas, le diré al profesor Snape que no me ayudaste. Creo que evitar un castigo le quitará bastantes puntos a Gryffindor.

Malfoy le miró, esperando su reacción. Harry no se inmutó y eso pareció enfurecer al rubio.

-¿Algún problema, Potter?

Harry trataba de no sonreir y siguió observando la luna. Malfoy se exasperó y le dio un codazo.

-¡Au!

-Bien, sigues vivo. Creí que te habías muerto congelado.

-Eso te hubiese gustado.

-Pues no. Cargar con un cadáver en una barca mohosa hasta la orilla no es muy divertido, ¿sabes?

-Como si alguna vez hubieses visto un cadáver.

Harry notó cómo Malfoy se tensaba y desviaba la mirada.

El moreno suspiró y se incorporó.

Malfoy.

Esta vez fue el rubio el que hizo oídos sordos. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Vale. Solo quería saber cómo vas a recoger las redes que has tirado al agua si ya se han hundido... y no tenemos varita.

Malfoy le miró pálido.

-¿Qué?- se inclinó por la borda y miró a Harry.-¿Hay que recogerlas?

No pudo contenerse más. Harry estalló en carcajadas.

-Potter, ¿te estás riendo de mí?

-Si.

Malfoy le pegó.

Harry le devolvió el golpe.

Se pelearon, la barca osciló peligrosamente.

Al cabo de un rato, cada uno estaba en un rincón de la embarcación.

-Bien, Cara Rajada. ¿Y cómo, en nombre de Merlín se supone que vamos a recuperar la estúpida red?- dijo Draco jadeando. Tenía una contusión en la mejilla izquierda y le dolían la pierna derecha y el estómago.

-Fácil.- dijo Harry frotándose la barbilla.- Tirando de ellas.- se agachó por su lado de la barca, donde había enganchado las redes sin que le viera Malfoy y tiró de ellas. Malfoy le miró con odio.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

-No me lo has preguntado.

Parecía que Malfoy iba a pegarle otra vez. En vez de eso, se agachó y le ayudó a recoger las redes.

Harry se sorprendió de la cantidad de cosas que la gente tiraba al lago: libros, cuadernos, plumas rotas, frascos de pociones, algún caldero oxidado, envoltorios de grajeas, pergaminos casi desintegrados, un zapato, un...inodoro. Tiraron varias veces las redes a lo largo de la noche y nunca volvían vacías. Harry se imaginó lo mosqueados que debían de estar los habitantes acuáticos con ellos por usar su casa de vertedero y se preguntó si algún pariente suyo viviría en el Támesis y si lo soportaría.

Una vez se asomó un tritón pequeño a la superficie y les gritó algo que hizo que les doliesen los oídos. Draco intentó darle con el remo, pero Harry lo frenó. El tritón señalaba algo del barco y el moreno fue enseñándole objetos que habían sacado del agua. Al final resultó que le habían quitado na flauta medio rota que emitía un sonido horrible cuando el tritón la tocó pero que parecía ser su juguete favorito. Se le dieron. El tritón estuvo toda la noche tocando la flauta horrenda hasta que Draco le tiró un zapato. Durante diez minutos no se oyó nada. Después, el zapato cruzó el agua y le dio a Harry en la cabeza, quien a su vez pegó a Malfoy porque era culpa suya, después de todo y se volvieron a pelear.

Otra de las veces que tiraron las redes, entre la porquería, había un condón. Draco lo cogió con dos dedos y lo examinó a la luz de la luna, para horror de Harry.

-¿Qué será?- se preguntó el rubio en voz alta. Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Por favor, Malfoy, suelta eso. - Malfoy se volvió y sacudió el condón delante suya. Harry gritó y se echó hacia atraś, moviendo la barca.-¡Para, imbécil! Es asqueroso.

-¿Por qué te da tanto miedo un plástico, Potter?-Malfoy sonrió y se puso el condón en el dedo. Harry abrió la boca y lo miró horrorizado. ¡Qué asco!

Malfoy le señaló con el dedo, divertido por las caras de Harry.

-Potter- canturreó- te voy a tocar con esto...

Harry no pudo más. Se echó para atrás todo lo que pudo...hasta que ya no hubo más atrás.

El agua estaba fría. Por un momento, Harry solo vio oscuridad. No podía respirar, las ropas le pesaban, se estaba hundiendo. De repente una música preciosa sonó a su lado y unas manos frías le agarraron, le subieron arriba. Cuando consiguió tomar aire de nuevo, Draco le agarró de inmediato y lo lanzó a la barca. Tenía más fuerza de lo que Harry imaginaba.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces, Potter?! ¿Es que quieres morir de una pulmonía?- Draco miró al tritón de la flauta que lo había sacado del agua- ¡Tú! Busca a Hagrid, dile que Potter se ha caído al agua...o cualquier cosa. ¡Que venga!

El tritón gritó y se hundió en el agua.

Harry dejó de toser y miró a su alrededor. Draco le tenía sujeto por el estómago y el hombro, ayudándolo a echar el agua. Harry miró fijamente la mano que sostenía su hombro.

-Lo sigues teniendo puesto...-dijo con voz débil- Merlín...me estás tocando con eso...

-¡Potter, es un puto plástico!

-¡A Voldemort también le daría asco!- replicó Harry.

Draco tembló y lo miró fijamente. Después se lo sacó del dedo y miró de nuevo a Harry.

-Bien, ¿me vas a decir que demonios es este maldito chisme que hace que prefieras tirarte al agua antes de tocarlo?

-Es un condón.

Harry esperó la reacción de horror por parte de Malfoy, pero esta no llegó.

Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Un condón!-chilló Harry- ¿Es que no sabes lo que es un maldito condón?

Malfoy negó lentamente con la cabeza.

Harry parpadeó.

-Un condón- repitió- un... preservativo, un anticonceptivo...

Malfoy seguía sin comprender.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sepas...?- Harry se quedó de piedra.- Espera...entonces...tú y Pansy...

-¿Qué tiene que ver Pansy con el...condón?

-¡Pues...!

-¡Chicos!¿Estáis bien?- la voz de Hagrid ahogó su voz. Estaba a pocos metros de allí- ¡Voy para allá!

Harry miró a Draco.

-Está bien, te diré lo que es. Pero antes dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-No te acuestas con Pansy, ¿verdad?

Malfoy le miró con la misma palidez que hacía unas horas, como si acabaran de descubrir una horrible verdad.

-Eso... no te incumbe, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros y le explicó lo que era el condón.

Malfoy se lo quitó de inmediato con cara de querer vomitar y empezó a frotarse el dedo contra las cuerdas. Cuando Hagrid llegó, casi se lo había despellejado.

Los llevó de vuelta al castillo para que Harry no se constipara. Como sus órdenes eran que al terminar, visitaran a Snape, fueron directamente a su despacho. Hagrid volvió al lago.

Cuando pasaron, Harry chorreando y Draco con cara de enfermo, Snape los miró como si fueran insectos indeseables que se habían colado en su habitación.

-Bien, ¿quién de ustedes me va a contar lo que ha ocurrido?

Malfoy levantó la cabeza.

-Yo he hecho mi trabajo, pero Potter no ha hecho nada. ¡Y además se ha tirado al agua, poniéndome en peligro!- se notaba que Malfoy estaba cabreado por lo del condón.

Harry le miró con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEE?!

Snape le estaba mirando en ese mismo instante.

-¿Tiene las algas, señor Potter?

Harry cerró la boca y la abrió otra vez. Miró a Malfoy, quien sonreía burlonamente y decidió jugársela.

-Malfoy no se ha acostado con Pansy. Solo hace manitas con ella para darle celos.

Y se quedó tan pancho.

Nunca jamás había visto a Snape tan asombrado. Ni a Malfoy tan rojo.

Al final el rubio consiguió hablar. Empezó a chillarle que no se metiera en sus asuntos y que no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que hacía con Pansy.

Harry permaneció impasible y se quitó la túnica chorreante mirando a Snape.

-Ni siquiera sabe lo que es un condón. Y dudo mucho que los Malfoy permitan deslices en su familia como los embarazos espontáneos...así que...dudo mucho que te acuestes con ella...- dijo al final mirando a Draco, que se había puesto más rojo aún.

El rubio fue a contestarle, pero Snape fue más rápido.

-Potter.- señaló con el pulgar en la dirección de su habitación- Vaya usted a secarse, ya sabe dónde está el baño. - se giró al rubio- Señor Malfoy, tenemos que hablar.

Harry se dirigió al baño directamente. Una vez allí cerró la puerta y se desnudó. No se sorprendió al ver que las toallas eran negras. Pensó en darse una ducha caliente para que se le quitara el frío. ¿Y por qué no? Ya que estaba allí...además seguramente Snape y Draco estarían maldiciéndose uno a otro durante un tiempo.

Se dio la vuelta y constató que no había ducha. Mierda. Era cierto. En Hogwarts había más bañeras que duchas, como en la mayoría de los lugares ingleses.

Pues vale, entonces se daría un baño, como había hecho Snape aquella vez...

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando recordó el cuerpo desnudo del profesor. El ruido del agua en la bañera donde él había estado. Su cuarto. Su presencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y se desnudó mientras la bañera se llenaba. Creyó oír gritos mientras el agua empezaba a burbujear con la espuma y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Pobre Malfoy. La verdad era que él no tenía ningún derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida privada de los dos, pero le jodía tanto que el rubio hubiese hecho eso. La cara de Snape esos días de... agotamiento, tristeza, soledad, miedo...y ese niñato de Malfoy restregándose con el pendón de Parkinson. La verdad era que se sentía satisfecho de habérselo dicho. No sabía lo que pasaría ahora aunque por lo menos a Severus le quedaba el hechod e que al final Draco no se había acostado con ella, solo tonteaba y ¿desde cuándo los llamaba por su nombre?

Ah. El agua caliente hizo que se derrumbara en la bañera, salpicando un poco de agua. Qué placer. Después del frío intenso de fuera. Ahora volvía a oír los gritos, pero no le importaba ya. No iban con él. ¿O quizá si? Apoyó en la cabeza contra la pared de la bañera e intentó relajarse. El olor de la espuma le recordó a Snape cuando salía del cuarto de baño, e inmediatamente a cuando le cortó el paso en la puerta tapado sólo con una sábana que no lograba disimular del todo su erección. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al rememorar la piel de Snape, tan pálida. Ese cuerpo delgado, pero fuerte a causa del quidditch, le habia dicho Snape. Y esos brazos largos, musculosos que agarraban tan fuerte a Draco cuando los dos...

Harry abrió los ojos de repente y jadeó confuso al darse cuenta de que se estaba masturbando pensando en Snape.

Miró a su alrededor. Estaba solo. El vapor que salía de la bañera y de su cuerpo cubría la habitación, pero no lo suficiente como para taparla. Y aunque no veía ni torta sabía que estaba solo. Bien, nadie le estaba mirando. Y de todos modos, aunque le miraran no podían saber...claro que aún así era embarazoso que alguien le viese masturbándose en la bañera de Snape. Pensando en Snape. En los aposentos de Snape. Y a pocos metros de la voz de Snape.

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué empezaba a pensar en él de repente? Harry no era gay, eso lo sabía. Le gustaban las chicas. En especial...bueno. Y jamás había soñado con ningún hombre. Pero claro, tampoco nunca había presenciado un acto sexual antes de, bueno, eso.

La cuestión era, ¿de verdad le había gustado? No, claro que no. Fue horrible, asqueroso y muy embarazoso. Y solo estaba preocupado por Snape porque, bueno, sabía que en el fondo debía ser un buen hombre. Y Draco era estúpido. Ya estaba. Era simplemente eso. Y no le importaba lo más mínimo que se acostaran ni que se tocaran ni que Severus abrazara fuertemente a Draco mientras follaban alocadamente.

Harry asintió para sí mismo. Eso era. No le importaba en absoluto.

Por eso, siguió masturbándose pensando en las manos de Snape agarrando su cintura en vez de la de Draco, solo por probar, claro. Después, en su imaginación, Severus hacía otras cosas y si, esas no deberían estar en su mente, pero, ¿qué maś daba? Estaba tan cerca ya de...

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.


End file.
